Children of RWBY
by RevenantOmega
Summary: As the days rolled on and the years passed. Team RWBY began to move on with their lives, going down different paths. Soon enough their children were born from the legacies of their parents greatness. The daughters of Crimson and Snow, the sons of Shadow and Fire. Watch as they train to fight the harsh world of Remnant… whose evils… are waking up…
1. Little Red Hood

Red Prologue.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this Ms Rose. But I just don't know what we can do for Thorn anymore." Thorn stirred in her bed. Was it a dream. She could hear people talking. "She's too volatile. Always getting into fights with the other students." Whenever she woke up. She found that her every need has been catered too.

"Please, just give her one last chance." Soft swaddling comfort wrapping her in a cocoon of bliss. Smooth fabric was compressed tightly around her arms and chest. "She doesn't mean to misbehave." Stains of dried blood crusted lightly onto its interior. "She just takes after her father." She heard the sound of a beating fan swishing somewhere above causing cooled lofting air to sink softly spreading out over the bed.

"I understand Ms Rose that this is hard for you to believe." Thorn opened her eyes to a bright room. "She… just isn't safe to keep in school any longer." Illuminated by the rising sun. "She never plays with the other children." Thorn's throat was parched, looking around she saw the empty glass. "She is just too dangerous to keep around." Thorn swayed out of the bed. Her feet swinging idly.

"I understand but... this is coming from nowhere." Thorn poured some water into the glass filling it halfway.

"This is the only time we found it necessary to tell you." Taking a sip she felt its healing touch cleanse her dry bloodied mouth. "She has been getting into fights the whole semester." Thorn shifted towards the bathroom.

"But. Please just let her finish the year. She'll do anything." Thorn stared into the mirror.

"I guess we can have her take individual classes away from the other students." Her pale complexion was painted slightly blue. "But thats no way to treat a child." Bruises stained the lower parts of her cheeks. "No ten year old girl deserves to be kept away from others." The area surrounding her eye was black as night.

"I… I have no idea what else to do." Thorn pressed the cold towel to her eye. "She's so quiet, even when she was younger she never played with others." It sent icy pain searing through her skin. "She hates being my daughter." Thorn bit down on the cloth drowning out the agony. "I don't know if it was the fame or the attention." Thorn inhaled, taking in a deep breath. "She never wanted it." She exhaled taking slow steady breaths. "But she never forgave me for it." Thorn caught her face in the reflection. Anger built up fast, and without warning she punched the mirror shattering it… into millions of shards.

"I have an idea Ms Rose." Thorn screamed as the glass cut into her skin. "Why don't you send her to Signal?" Thorn hammered her bloodied fist into the mirror again and again… again and again. Until their was nothing left.

Thorns sting don't they?

* * *

_6 years later._

* * *

"Thorn!"

"Thorn!"

"Thorn!"

"Thorn!"

Thorn cracked her neck laughing a little as she got back on her feet.

"You fight well." Thorn raised her fists above her face readying her defensive guard.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." The big bulky guy swung his fist towards her.

She bobbed right dodging the brutal attack. He jabbed her but she slapped his fist away. He grunted angrily and dove in for the tackle. Thorn pressed her hands against his shoulders, she flipped herself over his head. He went head first into a locker, a loud thud emanated from the crash his skull made against the metal. He was furious now. Making Thorn chuckle. He spun around just as fast throwing her to the side with strong arms. Thorn skidded on her heels. The generic male approached slowly.

"Time for my secret move." Thorn braced her body, every muscle tensing. Her back arched backwards leaning back on her feet, she twisted her waist to the right, winding up her move. She swung her arms suddenly to the side pivoting her body. Her legs left the ground. She extended her right leg. The heel of her boot smashed into his chest with colossal force. He buckled growling in rage. His aura flaring up in deep silver.

Arms reached out from behind grabbing her from behind holding her in a nech hold. Thorn chuckled. She slammed her head backwards the blunt force alone sent ripples across his face. She braced her fall flipping back onto her feet. Crouching low she readied for the next fighter.

"Kyah!" She swept her leg low catching her foot from under him. Knocking her on her ass, hard! Thorn kept up the momentum from the kick using it to bend and twist her way back onto her two feet. The main leader of the group was still stumbling.

"An angry opponent is a stupid one." Thorn sprinted towards him moving in for the finisher.

Leaping straight towards him her left knee swinging down while her right replaced it. Her knee collided with the side of his head, bringing him down once and for all. A small blood patch emerged on his skull, and soon a small pool of crimson began to collect. Thorn looked unfazed by the wound. The other students backed away in silence. After a few seconds the boy began to stir, getting up on his feet. He shook Thorns hand before walking in silence.

"Thorn Rose. You have... grey eyes." A familiar voice broke out through the crowd. Thorn's face lit up with glee.

"Uncle Ren!" She turned around throwing herself at the older man. His hair was starting to wither but he still had the full head of luxurious black and a faded streak of pink.

"Nice moves. I see your mother taught you that one. How is Ruby? I haven't seen her in the longest time." Lie Ren gently patted his green cloak down, dusting away imaginary dirt from its flawless flowery design.

"That makes two of us! _Ruby_ never comes around she's always out, fighting the good fight and all that patriotic bullsh…~" Ren raised his eyebrow when Thorn stated _Ruby_ instead of mother or mom. He stopped her before she could finish.  
"Watch your language. I may be the cool uncle but I'm also a professor so you can't swear in front of me… Its unprofessional." Ren lightly punched Thorn on the shoulder making the younger girl beam widely.

"What brings you out here? Is the lovely Aunt Nora too much to handle?" The subtle hinting in the words made the older man blush gingerly.

"No. Not that. I don't know if you knew but as Headmaster it is my duty to give a speech to the graduating students of Signal. Pitch Beacon as the School they might want to attend in the future. And accept applications, that's the boring part." He winked before walking her down the hall, the other students were beaming with jealousy at the girl in red.

"Do you think I can sit in and watch?!" Thorn asked bouncing up and down with joy her cheeks puffed red and her face looked like it was literally going to explode.

"Oh alright. But you will see it next year. Its always a repeat. Don't tell that to the other students." Ren walked Thorn towards the great hall of Signal.

He sat her down in the front row. So she had a grand view. He said so she could hear the acoustics better. Thorn instantly thought. What acoustics?

"Erhem. I like to say I'll keep these brief. But I tend to lose myself. So bare with me." Professor Ren spoke up silencing the crowd only to have a follow up of friendly laughter from his joke. Thorn was ecstatic to finally see this. The graduating students always made so much hype!

"Beacon. There are too many things to say that you don't already know. So I would like to give you all a history lesson. Ten years ago when the Grim war started. I was still a Huntsman. As you all know we fought the Grimm almost driving them to utter and complete extinction in the Vale. As we had finished up taking them to the very brink. A strange phenomenon happened. They evolved. Mutating. Our theory at the time was Natural Selection. They had forced themselves to evolve to fight the invaders back. Soon after that new species joined the fray things we had never seen before. Around 80% of all Hunters were annihilated in the initial counter strike. 10% were killed in the retreat." Professor Ren stopped momentarily. He took a sip from his teacup with the Beacon symbol on it.

"Only a few made it back to the city. The Grimm remained in the confines of their controlled region. Their numbers now heavily outweighed our own. All hope was lost… Until Juane Arc led the remaining Hunters into battle. He rallied every available force we had, every ally. Under his leadership we fought our demons with minimal casualties. Keeping the devils from our gates. As we fought them back, the balance had been restored, between both the creatures of Grimm and the citizens of the vale. However Jaune Arc was lost in the battle, missing in action. Since then I have dedicated my life to training the new Hunters of tomorrow. When my old headmaster passed away I took on his mantle to make a difference in the world for the present, and the future. Application forms for Beacon will be being handed out to you as we speak. If you are planning to attend Beacon after graduating please sign in the form and leave it in the box at the entrance. Good luck to all of you future Hunters out there. I hope to have the honor of teaching many of you after the summer. Thank you." Waves of ovation and cheering filled the room, of course everyone wanted to sign up for Beacon.

But over the years the selection process had become stricter. Courtesy of Professor Nikkos and her new system for acceptance. So getting a spot in the top was no a competitive rivalry between everyone. Of course many new they didn't have the grades or the scores. But they applied anyway, many were surprised and got accepted. The System for Acceptance is different from other schools current methods. It evaluates the persons heart, their soul, their personality their drive. Those with iron determination and a kind heart could be selected. Even if their scores were bad. It made the bullies have to rely on their skills alone to get in. It was great system and it worked.

"Here you go." Someone handed Thorn the sheet of paper.

Thorn's hand trembled. She wasn't a member of the graduating class, If given the form anyone could potentially sign it. The system takes care of the rest, it doesn't even pass the hands of a professor. Thorn quickly filled out the sheet, she knew that if Uncle Ren saw her…. Sneaking out she carefully placed the small piece of paper inside the box. Careful not to alert him.

"Sorry Uncle. I can't wait another year. Not when I can do this now!"

"I know you can't, and that's why I didn't see a thing. You're the spitting image of Ruby when she was your age. You know that right?" Ren had caught her, and he was smiling.

* * *

Snow drifted down gently settling on the leathered surface, of her tight fit coat. It pressed deeply on to her body the material was stretchy enough that her joints could bend with relative ease. It was mostly black, her over coated leather pauldrons were colored blood red. She coat trailed down forming the ending of a dress, with black a black and red hemline. The snow was melting giving it a sleek moist appearance. She had a black hood buried deep into her leather jacket. She chose to wear tights instead of pants giving her the choice of maximum flexibility.

The below zero degree atmosphere was getting to her exposed hair. Long ebony black trailing a little below her shoulders a single red streak going through the inner layer. The ice formed at the end forming the smallest of crystals. Frost coated the top part of her head like a small white hat. The Eternal cliffs, were not exactly the safest place to go out for a 'hike'. But at the very top. Someone was waiting for her.

The woman's shoulders were sleek grey, her face was like poetry in motion. Yet it cracked slightly from age and withering. Her head was to coated in a layer of snow. Pale petals circled round her, they appeared to be wisps of a large flower. Its remains lay buried at her feet, the stem sprouting with a fruitless flower. On her face it read;

_Summer Rose, Thus kindly I scatter_

All of the joy that Ruby had ever had was taken the minute that she died. Thorn never knew her grandmother, but she had heard tales of the legendary scattered rose…

Thorn placed the small seed in the crusted snow. Its warmth melted it slightly, digging itself into the ground. The flower began to grow rapidly. Taking its place over the one that had died. In a matter of seconds the small seed had flourished into a beautiful white rose.

Small graceful steps as Thorn back tracked. Following her faint footsteps back home. The trail led through thick forests notorious for the Grim living within. Thorn was always the exception. The Proto-Wolves had learned to steer clear. Which was a shame, to her. They were ever so fun to fight. However today… was not Thorn's day…

Thorn had the strangest feeling. She felt a slight prickling sensation on the back of her spine. LIke someone was staring! Thorn dove forward flipping over the enormous black claw. She ducked low dodging the next swing.

"Meta-Ursa… Poop." Thorn turned to run, but she was nearing the cliff. She only had one option.

"Alright. I want you to meet my top ladies. Autumn Rose and Spring Rose. I know the names aren't very original. I'm working on them!"

The Meta-Ursa didn't seem to care about her weapons all that much. Its black furred body was enormous a large scar went down its enormous back it trailed all the way down to the heads. Two massive white masked heads snarling and yapping at the young girl. It must have been 8 meters tall.

"Well. Your big." Thorn's hands disappeared into the cloak. Pulling out two small red and black weapons. She clicked a button on each one and the weapon extended. Identical copies of each other. Two small scythes about 1 meter in length, curving sharply at the blades edge the weapons themselves were primarily colored rose-red with black trims. At the hilt a few centimeters from the guard a long ebony clip filled with hundreds of small bullets. A little ways upwards a leather grip, just beyond that a ring shielding the trigger with Thorn's fingers hovering over them.

Thorn carefully lowered her weapons to the snow drifted earth. The curved blades sliced through frost. It started off as a walk, her pace quickened turning into a run, then bursting with acceleration she sprinted dicing and chopping her weapons through the air. It swung with its whole arm.

Thorn's eyes visibly vibrated, as the snowfall began to slow, the Meta-Ursa's imminent strike began to decelerate, Thorn's heart stopped, in that moment only her eyes could move as the world around her froze. Her mind became eidetic, analysing with keen observation. The details so vivid they literally swam outwards at her. The Meta-Ursa, a strike force so great it would crush her if it made contact. It was crashing at an angle of 47 degrees and would make contact in approximately 3.67 seconds without the recurring element. Its second swing if dodged would come in 6 seconds later with recovery time. Giving Thorn a 6 second attack window.

The surrounding area was unobstructed she could easily hop to the right or backwards or roll forwards. The best plan would be to jump upwards over the angle of attack and get closer, however the jaws of a Meta-Ursa have so much force they can bite through titanium alloys. Such strength was hardly appealing to Thorn.

"_Alright Thorn think! Claw coming down hard, defense lowered on right side due to arm being exposed: First, right offensive arm point of attack. Two, spine exposed on the upper arch of its back, paralyze the lower half of the body. Three, head will be crying outwards in pain due to spine severance, full decapitation of both heads. Summary of prognosis: dead in 25 seconds, combative effectiveness permanent." _

The snow began to fall. The claw began to move, and soon Thorn regained control of her body. Thorn leapt high into the air, ascending over the claw as it smashed into the snow. Thorn began cutting in diagonal hacks up the Grimm's arm. 5 seconds.

Thorn sprinted along its arm carefully clambering onto its back. Thorn's fingers squeezed the triggers on the scythes. They lit up with red flashes peppering the Ursa's back in the hundreds as she sprayed into its flesh. Once reaching her target Thorn sliced vertically with great strength cutting into the spine. Miss calculation of force, her weapon buried itself into the black flesh.

"Oh no!" Thorn screamed desperately trying to remove the bladed weapon. Her arms were frantic, her plan lost in translation. The Ursa roared reaching round to sweep her off its back. Thats when it came an unexpected variable. A whirling shadow of black, and the arm came tumbling off.

"Grit your teeth well, Strongest one. My weakest attack… might shake you up a little." An out of placed snazzy one liner. A black clad figure. It could only be…

"RARGH!" The boy yelled slashing his sword with tremendous strength cutting into the beast hacking into its underbelly.

He rolled under its snapping jaws. He thrust his sword into the bottom of one head. The tip of sword bursting through the top of its skull. His blade buried to the hilt. Thorn recollected herself. She carefully removed her weapons. Moving in for her finisher.

She leapt into the air, her body twisting into a spin. Not fast enough! Thorn squeezed the triggers on both weapons the small yet rapid recoil of the submachine guns, her spin became a high speed tornado of red and black petals.

"Red like roses motherclucker!" She screamed as her scythe cuts through the neck of the beast, decapitating it with a sick crunch. The head hit the floor and so did Thorn. The body began to dissolve into wispy black steam.

"Mark? What are you doing here? I didn't need saving!" Thorn squealed at the older male, her face squished into an angry mess.

"I don't need a reason to save someone. Do I Thorn." Mark answered softly his lips quivering into a kind and gentle smile.

* * *

**A blooming rose amongst the wilting flowers.**

**Her thorns are her scars;**

**they're guarding her heart.**

* * *

A/N

Part one of the four prologues of my Legacies. Soon the other children of RWBY will be revealed. Hope you enjoyed this first installment. As always if you took your shoes off during this reading I give you a million hypothetical fan fiction dollars. Au revoir :)


	2. Winter Nights

Soft music. Steady rhythmic stonata. It was two lines of music, twenty six chords following two bass lines after that. Running time twenty four minutes exactly if played to exact specifications. In her entire performance history the little Schnee girl, had never played something of this intensity.

Her back was full pressed and straight. Her chin held high eyes concentrating on the flow of the paper. The subtle swift movements of her fingers, careful not to tread or miss a note. Months of practice, this was the climax of that hard work. Her legs crossed neatly on skin of pale ivory. A dress as azure as the sky. Her baby blue eyes scanning the sheet music. Hair as white as the frost that glossed the windows of the extravagant hall. It was long, grazing down to her hips. Her features were beyond beautiful, some had compared her beauty to an ever constant moon hanging upon the jewel of night. Taking a deep breath her chest puffed outwards.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay. Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know."_

Soft in perfect harmony, her voice echoed through the grand hall. The room was illuminated by chandeliers of the purest crystal. The sonata she played bounced through the seemingly empty house. A slow sip of wine and the glass was placed back onto the cedar wood table. Each time the piano keys were pressed the crimson liquid vibrated slightly. The sound was so precise it caused a funny feeling in husband and wifes stomachs. Weiss shifted her poise resting into her more relaxed husbands embrace. Her head nestling into his shoulder. The sound of their daughters singing warmed their hearts and glistened their eyes. As she pressed the final note. The sound came to a stop and the eight year old girl. Stood, bowing respectfully before beaming at them with a wide grin.

"How was it, Mummy and Daddy?" The little girl ran jumping into the couples arm. They cuddled her close.

"It was beautiful Wynter. I see your mother has been teaching you a few things around a piano." The slightly darker skinned man motioned towards his wife. Weiss shrugged while pouting slightly. The two shared a tender kiss before gently rubbing Wynter's silky white hair.

"Most of it was her! She wanted to surprise you for when you came back from your trip. Didn't you dear?" Weiss smiled at the young girl who nuzzled herself between the two parents.

"Its getting late and I haven't slept in two days. We should get you to bed. Isn't that right Weiss?" He had good intentions but his eyes averted the younger daughters. A hidden meaning staring into Weiss. She seemed to understand. Nodding in agreement, despite wanting to lay there for a bit holding her little girl.

"You're right it is getting late. Off to bed Wynter." Weiss gently lifted the weary snow angel to her feet. Wynter yawned covering her mouth with a tiny balled fist.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" Wynter implied with her usual cheery smile.

"Of course my angel." Her father took her by her tiny palm. Leading her through the long stretches of dark hallways. Until finally the girls overly large room was entered. Rows of bookshelves filled with short stories to complex novels. Wynter's beady eyes scanned over them, until she picked one out.

"This one Daddy! Read me this one!" She grasped the heavy handed novel. It was thicker than most walls.

"I'll read you the first page. We can finish it in the morning…. Maybe." His eyes skimmed over the cover. The title '_The Law of the Jungle_'. He flipped to the first page. The writing was large and the pages small. So it wouldn't take him long to finish.

"Now listen close. Cause I'm going to tell you a tale. As true and as old as man itself. This is the law of the jungle. The Lion, the courageous. The Bear, the intellectual. The Eagle, the hunter. The Shark, the ferocious. The Spider, the sneaky And the… the Wolf, the lonely. The animals resided over each of their own kingdoms. The Lion ruling as King of them all. The Bear ruled over the mountains, while the Eagle ruled the skies as its domain. The Shark ruler of the great Oceans. The Spider the arachnid king controlled the forest. The Wolf… the Wolf ruled in the forgotten barren North. His kingdom had long since been forgotten only mentioned in hushed whispers. The Wolf King had grown restless as his kingdom withered into ash. Forgotten by the population of a greater world. The Wolf King wasn't a bad king. But his mind had been tainted, by lies of the harshest deceit and cruelest intentions. As he fell into the pits of insanity he dragged all those he cared most about with him. He gathered his forces, the greatest armies in all of the kingdoms and marched against those he once called friends. It took the combined forces of all the Kingdoms to halt his advance. It was the plan of the Bear King. That saved them all. He made mountains so high rise to prevent the Wolf Kings advance. With the Wolf King stopped dead in his tracks, the Lion ushered a new era of peace. But the Wolf was far from defeated. He waited lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. When they least expected it. All he could do. Was wait, and wait!" He slammed the book shut startling the little girl.

"Oh please Daddy it was getting good." Wynter whined but to no avail. Weiss gently pulled the sheets over her innocent child tucking her in warm. The room was oddly cold but that didn't matter her sheets were thick and warm to the touch.

Wynter began to close her eyes letting the darkness into her room, as only dreams would greet her.

As she drifted off she could hear her parents sneak out of the room her door slowly closed and that was it, lights, camera, fade out...

"Marcus, what is it dear?" Weiss asked her husband taking him by the arm leading him into their bedroom.

"Castle Black was destroyed yesterday." The statement shocked Weiss her pupils dilating in disbelief.

"Impossible. Thats the second biggest one we have!" Weiss trembled sitting down on the bed. Trying to get her bearings. "What did this?" She added with anger rising in her voice.

"A Wyvern. It came out of nowhere. Killed half the guard before we'd even realised it was there. Five hunters were killed taking it down. While that was happening… Proto-Wolves got in over the walls. Killing a few more. Most of us evacuated by the time it was over run. But… It was a monumental loss." Marcus lifted his clothes, showing her the fresh pink scars that racked his chest. Adding them to the collection he had already amassed. Four claw marks two inches wide. They rippled through his tan chest in a jagged diagonal.

"My god! How is that possible?! They don't know how to attack like that… unless…" Weiss closed her eyes. She already knew the answer.

"We saw it behind the wall. It took a few of the survivors into the woods and… The screams were heard from the ship." Marcus collapsed in the bed with his wife.

"Thats three in the past year." Weiss took a deep breath. This was hard for her to comprehend. The Hunters were losing ground faster than they could gain it. And they were running out of ideas.

"In good news. I'm glad I'm home." He kissed her cheek, relieving the tension they had built with his lips against her skin.

"Its not good news. Its the best news. Its the only news I care about. I missed you my love." Weiss turned her head, returning the long awaited formality. The kiss deepened and soon enough they were lost into their own desires. Nothing but the howling winds, the winter nights and their passion remained.

* * *

_Snap!_

The razor sharp length wiped out snapping its tendril around the armored leg. The whip tore into its like it was made of cardboard. Snap crack and the whip flung back to its masters side. Another heavy lashing and the piece of armor was pierced by the ultra fine whip. Its tip sharper than the greatest spear.

"Its amazing. So much better than the old one." Wynter grit her teeth before letting out a bombardment of swift lashes. That turned the remaining suits to scrap.

"Better! Ha I would imagined you saying leagues better than the old one. Spent more money on that then we did paying for this house." Weiss scoffed but in a playful way. Watching her daughter practice had become somewhat of a hobby. Her skills were excellent and refined. Much like her at the age of 14.

Wynter attended combat school. Much like her mother had. Her dreams set on serving with the Hunters for a few tours, before rejoining her mother in the company. It was a simple dream. She wished to serve under her father or her Aunt Ruby. But most of all her Father. He had left for another tour, and was set to return in a months time. He often left for months like that. But whenever he came back. He spent every waking minute with her. She enjoyed the amount of love her parents had for her, and treasured it deep within her heart.

She raised her arm above her head. The silver whip coiled around her leg. As she let its grip tighten she relaxed and the whip felt like an extension of her own arm. She released her arm in one quick flick of the wrist. The whip lashing and snapping the last of the armors in two.

"Now for the real challenge. When I was your age. Your grandfather tested my strengths. Seeing if I could adapt to a real life combat situation. Now I want you to fight the 'possessed' armor." Weiss jumped upwards, the glyph underneath her feet lifting her high up on to a podium overseeing the training area.

"You mean Rutherford? I couldn't fight him he's such a sweety!" Wynter pouted.

Rutherford was her bodyguard on the grounds of the Schnee household. He stood at at least 10 meters tall. With a sword bigger than most trucks. She had always been told this day could come but didn't believe it was happening now. It meant her mother finally saw her as… ready.

The space in front of her opened up. The giant robotic knight began to rise from inside the floor. Its sword much larger than she remembered. Gulping down, Wynter quickly swung her arm low making sure the whip was by her side.

"Are you sure my whip can damage him?!" Wynter asked calling out to her mother who simply shrugged in response.

"_Oh that was helpful!" Wynter snorted in her head._

Rutherford drew the sword, it was about three times as big as she was. He cleaved it downwards with robotic precision. Wynter tried to counter swinging the whip. The tether latched around the sword. Wynter jumped to the side in shock. It didn't counter. It grappled her. With an almost alien recovery time it swung with everything it had, trying to punch and slash at her. Wynter was forced on the defensive. Using her whip to parry and dodge the brutal assault.

Her tactic was hardly working she was doing zero damage to the metal monster and only tiring herself out. Wynter quickly pressed her hand to the revolving action at the tip of the handle. She spun it like a revolver. No effect. She looked up in time to avoid a fatal kick. She spun it around one more time, this time slapping the action. One of six gems in the cylinder began to light up. The whips tendril began to glow red. When the giant swung his sword. She swung her whip too. The red glowing weapon blasted the sword away from her, effectively blocking. It went to punch her, she used the same defense. Swinging the whip like sword blocking all attacks. She repeated that until the Robot had began pulling its strikes adapting to her strategy.

"Time to adapt." Wynter spun the cylinder once more, she slapped the blue gem into place. Her whip began to recede into the handle becoming much smaller. When it was only at least three feet long. She waved the whip a sheet of ice crashed into Rutherford. She stabbed the small whip and an icicle pierced into its chest both attacks appearing magical to the untrained eye. The reality it was the dust her aura was merely constructing it.

"_My last attack. Make it count Wynter." _She silently mouthed to herself. She spun the cylinder one final time she cracked the whip and energy surged from inside. The colors of all the gems began glowing, till they formed white, the epitome of all the colors. The whip began expanding to great lengths much longer than its original state. She began to spin the whip. Twirling it above her head. Till the whip was moving too fast for her to control. Her arm buckled and went rigid, she sliced the very fabric of the air the whip connecting with the metal body wrapping around its armor. She pulled with all of her strength and the whip sliced it into ribbons. Effectively destroying the machine for good. Only its legs remaining. She looked up to her mother.

"Not bad Wynter. Not bad at all."

The defending light;

of purest snow white,

she is the makings of perfection,

in more ways than one.


	3. Beyond Two Souls

Black Prologue

* * *

The rain pelted downwards onto the rain drenched mud. He walked a black umbrella in hand, the frivolous rain ricocheted like bullets off its sleek exterior. He knew where he had to be, but he wanted to walk, taking a cab would have been too expensive. He needed to pass the time, home wasn't the most pleasant atmosphere for the young boy. Aimless shuffles delaying what time he wanted to waste. Feet tracing the slippery concrete, small pebbles grinding the soles of his boots.

His pants were soaked, the water trickled down into his socks. Creating an unpleasant feeling. His free hand checked the time. 8:30 pm sharp. His timing was always precise, he fumbled in his pockets looking for the key. Gotta be prepared. After a few more steps he turned going up the small concrete steps. Unlocking the door not soon after, he entered the dark house.

A light radiated from the left. The sound of talking in hushed dramatic voices. The television must have been playing, as always.

"Mom. I'm home." He shouted out into the silent house. He thought he heard a response. It was actually the cat mewing from the dining room.

He ventured off towards the light filled room. His mother lay motionless on the chair. Her eyes transfixed on the television's light. He watched silently as her chest rose and fell under great strain. He silently tip toed towards her. Trying not to startle her.

"Mom." He whispered softly. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned violently and frantically trying to identify the voice. Once she saw the raven haired boy. She calmed instantly.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't… hear… you come in." She wheezed painfully, a smile growing on her weak pale features.

"Its alright. Are you feeling okay." He leant in kissing his mother's cheek gently stroking her hair with his hand.

"Better now… that you're home." Her head collapsed into his chest. Weak from the strain on her neck.

They remained like that for a while. As Blake regained her strength, she slowly lifted her head once more. A look of sadness graced across her once cheerful face.

"I… I… I was… going to… make dinner. But I… Couldn't…" Her voice trembled, her eyes quivered and soon tears spread throughout her aged features.

"Its okay. I'm not hungry." He was quick to shush her not wanting to upset her.

"Are… you... sure… I can…~" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Mom. Its okay I'm not hungry. I think its time you got some rest. After all you need your sleep." He winked quickly reassuring the maven. Her smile soon returned. He squeezed his arms underneath her and slowly lifted her into his arms. He walked under strain from the weight, but made it to his mother's bed. Gently laying her down, he tucked the woman in under the thick sheets. Careful she wouldn't get cold or to hot. After kissing her goodnight she gently held his arm. Wanting to say something.

"Did you... get the groceries… I can… make you… breakfast." She smiled but he didn't smile back. His features turned solid and his eyes closed in disbelief.

"I forgot, I'll go get them now." He mentally kicked himself. Quick in his step he run back outside quickly grasping the black umbrella.

Without wanting to waste time, he run back to the grocery store. Quickly claiming all the food he forgot to pick up. Now started the long walk back home. It was now darker and the heavy rain had turned into a light drizzle, the moon hanging precariously on the sky. The streets were quite. To quite. No cars drove in the city that never sleeps. It was just aching silence. It made him feel as if he was being watched. His emerald green eyes stared around the empty streets. His simple and skinny frame wouldn't have served him well if he was ambush..~!

"Ahhh!" Mark screamed as he was grabbed and tossed into the street. A group of four boys. Judging by their clothes and physical appearance. Were from a different neighborhood. Where he lived they dressed much cleaner. He rubbed his knees as he felt pain coursing through them. His elbows were bloodied and bruised.

"Look what we got here. An animal out for a stroll." One of them chuckled. Mark ran his fingers through his hair until he felt the small black ears. Cat ears. He growled as they approached him.

"Oh the pussy wants to play." Mark was still and rigid too frightened to move. One of them leant down emptying the contents of the groceries bag onto the paving item by item, one by one.

"What he doesn't want to play fetch. Go on crawl over here and pick them up. Pick them up like the savage you are." They egged him on. Mark wanted to stand and fight. To be the hero standing up to the villain in the climax of the film. But the world didn't work that way. He crawled picking up the food items holding them in his arm as the rain poured down onto him. Drenching both the food and himself.

"Look guys he's actually doing it. So pathetic." Once Mark stood the taller of the group of boys slapped them all back onto the floor. Mark trembled, his fist clenching into balls. His fingers pressing so tight into his knuckles the color drained from them.

"I think he's mad, Trevor!"

"Looks like you upset him Trev."

"Go on give me a reason. Beast." The one known as Trevor shoved Mark backwards. Mark took a few stumbling steps back but didn't move. He was outnumbered and lacked any real fighting skill. So he walked. Moving past them leaving the disgraced pile of food on the floor to rot.

He stormed all the way back home. Slamming the door as he entered. Stomping thunderously up the stairs. He kicked his door, it didn't budge an inch. He kicked it again, and again. Until it finally give in and swung open. He threw himself onto his bed face buried in the pillow as tears began welling against the white sheet, dampening its silky exterior. His sobs were so loud Blake was awoken. She tried to move. But her body couldn't match her will. So she was forced to sit… and listen as her son cried above her.

"Mark." She squealed trying to call out to him. His ear twitched at the sound. His mother needed him. He quickly wiped his face away before going down stairs. He turned the door knob and entered her bedroom.

"Yea mom." His lip quivered and his nose was runny.

"Don't tell me… everything's alright." His mom was crying holding out her arms, to him. He broke at the sight of his mother crying.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'd like to think I'm the mess you'd wear with pride. But I'm a failure, I was weak. They had me on the floor collecting it like a plagued rat." He fell to his knees. His tears dropping freely to the carpeted floor.

"Come... here." She cooed softly he hesitantly shuffled towards her she embraced him into her frail arms. He cried into her shoulder whimpering like a wounded puppy. "You don't…. worry about a... thing. You can…. show…. show them how…. bright you can... shine... another day. There is… always tomorrow." She cradled him gently. He lay there for a while. Unable to move. After a few minutes he collected himself. Letting himself free from Blake's grasp.

"I'll go sleep now. We both need the rest." He winked with his puffy, moistened eyes.

He walked back to his room. Closing the door he slinked against it. His head hitting it as he slid down, sitting on the floor. Back against the door. He looked around the room. It was simple enough as it was. Nothing notable. Nothing worth anything, to anyone. It was all so depressing to look at. A few knick knacks littered the area, yet nothing of any real importance.

"Why did I walk away? I should have fought." He hit his head against the door once more. This time, something changed. The room felt different. Like he was seeing it in an entirely new perspective. It was… darker.

It was a heavy as if the shadows had grown larger. The outline of black began to shape itself, forming the torso, head and arms of a mysterious black figure. The figure itself despite being a menacing terrifying image, was warm and familiar to the boy.

"What? Are you going to judge me. Tell me I was wrong, that I should have stuck up for myself! Huh! Are you?!" The boy screamed at the wispy being, it simply shook its head from left to right.

"What then? Are you just happy I'm safe?" The boy asked with a quizzical smile. The figure looked as if it was smiling and its head nodded up and down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I know you hate that." Mark laughed getting up on his feet walking through the shadowed visage and collapsing on his desk.

The floating shadow followed him leaning in close, it placed a fingerless hand on his shoulder. Its touch gently reassuring the young Mark. Its hand reached past inching closer to a pencil. Mark grabbed hold of it their hands connecting, fusing together as the shadow guided Mark's hand. It scraped against the paper forming words, it read;

_We will rise_

_over the unscalable wall_

_We will rise_

_above them all_

_Like the life of light_

_in the darkest shadow never dies_

_though in darkness it hides_

_We will rise_

"That was your worst poem yet." Mark smirked laughing at his friends millionth failed attempt at the art form. The shadow moved both their hands once more this time words formed in a simple sentence.

_Its a process :)_

* * *

The arena was bustling with eager performers. However underneath all of their courageous exterior, lay a frightened interior. The day known as… Finals. The final day of physical examination for combat effectiveness. Few flunked it due to sheer nerves alone, however that far outweighed the success rate.

Mark sat silently against the bleachers. He was alone, his shadow shifted at his feet its shape misshapen and inconstant. People who noticed described it as odd, but thats how they described him in general. Odd. Mark never really talked to anyone always looking at his shadow. They guessed that he was traumatized at a young age. But for those who actually knew him. He just didn't like people. He only ever liked one person. And she was wasting away as he lived and breathed. His family friends were the only people he ever talked too. The younger girl, Thorn Rose would occasionally speak to him, but their conversations lasted seconds.

He achieved near perfect grades, his only fault was in 'teamwork'. He always did his own thing. At age 17, this was his graduating year from the academy known as Signal and his heart was set. His mother's alma mater, Beacon Academy. Run by his mother's closest friends, he knew he would get the training he deserved, from people who understood where he was coming from.

"Mark Belladonna. Please take the blue stand." It was the ushering his new life. This final moment, the epitome of everything he learned was to be critically analysed.

"Skye Savill. Please take the red stand." His opponent, he knew well. They may have never spoken. But Mark knew him. His shadow had seen and followed him. Studied him. Knew his every pattern. What time went to sleep, when he brushed his teeth. Mark almost concerned himself that he was a stalker. But he never did the study himself. He could thank _him _for that.

"You both understand the rules. Duel until one of you gives in. Then the winner will continue to stay in the arena until he or she is beaten. Round 1 begins in, 3, 2, 1." The bell screech and Mark remained absolutely still his cold dead eyes staring right into Sky Savill.

His stare was cold and distant. Mark wouldn't even draw his weapon. He remained absolutely still. His every muscle was relaxed and at ease. Mark eyes averted from the opponent quickly looking at the ground. The darkness of his shadow began to twist and curl. _He_ was ready.

"Come now. Aren't you curious to how you've already lost?" Mark smiled, yet his expression was still one that inspired caution it was as if his smile brought discomfort and his eyes enforced it.

Whatever his reason Skye decided to attack, his aura glowing bright green. Whether it to just be over with the awkwardness of the confrontation or just to rid himself of the nuisance known as Mark Belladonna. He raised a silver mace above his head and in a rapid sprint he brought the weapon down towards the black shadowed teenager.

"Now! I'll destroy that illusion of yours!" Mark screamed his eyes wild and frenzied a black figure darted outwards from his body attacking the color enveloping Skye. Soon he felt the power of his aura vanish as the black shape negated its power. Nothing remained.

Mark slammed his foot into the ground pressing it hard into the flooring. He jumped off powerfully kicking himself into the air. His arm traced to behind his back, drawing the blade known as the Imagine Breaker from its sheath. Elegantly slashed downwards using the flat end of the blade to smack his opponents head in. It collided, knocking the other unconscious with one fell swoop.

"Next opponent step up." The ring master called. Mark resumed his position on the podium. His eyes gazing down at the shadow that circled around his form. He had gotten quite use to using _him_ in battle.

"Yin Xiao Long. Take your place at the red stand." Mark eyes shot upwards panic stricken.

"Drake!" He called out to the fiery blonde who stood across him.

"Please, please tell me you're going to destroy my illusion. I really love how you say it." Yin 'Drake' Xiao Long. Mark was not expecting to fight him. He was unprepared, Drake knew of his tactic thus his plan had been thwarted. He was not on the list of opponents Mark had on lineup.

"You weren't meant to be my trial." Mark said in absolute disbelief he had planned for everything, everyone…~!

"I suppose you had some foolproof plan to win every match you had said up. Know nothing is foolproof when you have a sufficiently trained fool." Drake chuckled to himself, a flock of girls laughed at his ridiculous comment. Making Mark grimace.

This only made Mark grip Imagine Breaker even tighter. Its smooth handle gripped to his gloved hand. He twiddled with the revolving action at the blades center. His finger lightly pressing the trigger. The straight black edge of the sword tempered to perfection, jutted into the floor from the sheer length of the blade. His heart was racing, his fingertips felt clammy from the sweat that had gathered. His brow was moist. Yet he smiled.

"I'm going to destroy that illusion of yours!" Mark yelled pointing the blade at Drake. He mashed the trigger firing all six shots at Drake's carefully styled and beautiful hair. Drake ducked, narrowly avoiding all the rounds.

"Woah you better watch where you shoot that thing." Drake aimed his palm at Mark. A red glow then a searing beam of fire blasted towards Mark not a moment later. The beam was too big to dodge. So Mark was forced to block it.

Mark took a step back he waved his hand at the approaching beam. A black shadow flew outwards taking the hit. It quickly disappeared in the light and he threw his hand outwards once more. A shape in the form of a black hand reached out to grab Drake.

"Hehe gotta go fast." Drake punched in rapid succession firing off multiple beams of energy battering away the black shadow. He jumped upwards a propulsion system in his boots engaged launching him towards the black haired opponent. Mark rolled out of the way as Drake punched downwards quaking the floor where he once stood.

Mark slashed broadly cutting into Drake's clothes but not piercing the armor hidden inside. Drake winded up a haymaker throwing his fist with crushing force. Mark slapped his fist aside with his palm. Mark tried to grapple the blonde but he was faster. He jabbed Mark in the stomach catching him off guard. Mark thrust his head into Drakes smacking their heads together. Mark quickly recovered grabbing a hold of Drake's shirt.

Mark felt his shadow creep outwards joining with Drake's body. _He_ possessed Drake the shadow combating his aura canceling out its effects. Neutralizing his aura's power. Mark swung his leg back for a large sweeping kick. He crashed his foot into Drake's tripping him with all the vigor he had. Toppling his greatest opponent. Defeating him.

"See you at Beacon."

"All the fights for Mark Belladonna complete. Now can…"

"Boooo!" He was silenced as the members of the people in waiting booed Mark as he walked by. His lips quivered. Why were they doing that.

"Have I not played my part well?! Then applaud and shut the hell up as I exit!" Mark snapped at the crowd, leering as they were silenced by his verbal assault.

He walked leaving that place without a look back. Yet as he walked he felt that single feeling of weakness overcome him. Their harsh actions finally hitting him. His shadow began to stand mirroring his height and body shape. Except its legs were wispy trails of smoke.

"Why are people so mean Azridal?" He asked with a hope lost look on his face. He wouldn't even look at his friend. Azridal wanted to speak, but it couldn't so instead it walked with him. Giving Mark the company he needed.

* * *

**On the darkest night;**

**a shadow of loneliness to take flight,**

**look not far,**

**his friend will be his evening star.**


	4. Strawberry on the Rocks

Strawberry on the Rocks

The beast howled beneath his hips rocking the road with overwhelming performance. The tires screeched as he slowly leaned to the left. The monstrous bike turned with him. Powerfully thundering to a halt. The handed down bike, still felt as good as the day he first remembered laying eyes on it.

He pursed his lips removing the jet black helmet from his perfectly cared for hair. He used the reflection of the visor to check for imperfections.

"Perfect." He smiled setting the helmet down on the handlebar of the bike. He gently twisted the keys and soon enough they popped out without any hassle. The old bike came to a halt. Siting gently on the curb of the road.

Thats when the sound became heard. The constant _Dun Dun_. It was heavy a throbbing. Club music. His grin became wider. What a birthday present. Thats when the sound of overwhelming buzzkill rang. It was the sound of sirens blaring. The source. His pocket. He groaned.

"Yes Mum." He answered the phone, his obvious annoyance at her call made Yang angry.

"Where are you?" She asked with the voice of no bull shit.

"I'm arriving at my friends house now mum. Can you not call me every five minutes. At some point you're going to be embarrassing, and that some point is now." Drake raised his voice over the phone. Yang shuddered as it stung her ears.

"Yin Xiao Long. You will not and can not speak to me like that!" Yang shouted over the small device.

"How many times do I have to say this! My name is Drake Xiao Long. Thats what Dad named me. And besides. Yin is a girls name…" His voice softened as he sarcastically reported his hatred of the name to his mother.

"That would mean Yang is a boys… Oh nevermind. Just call me when you're coming home." She hung up abruptly making Drake roll his eyes.

"Mama Long keeping it classy, never trashy."

He took long careful strides towards the club's great big doors. Themed in oriental red designs, that flowered from the base of the door to the top floor of the building. It was big, much grander than anything he had ever seen before. But this time things were different. This time… he didn't need a fake ID. As he strolled over to the door the bouncer stepped in front blocking his path.

"Can I see some ID?" He asked in a near monotone way.

"Of course you can fine sir!" He proudly displayed the simple card to the much larger man. He took in his hand the card. Testing it for any imperfections and the works.

"Do you really expect me to believe this is real?" The Bouncer raised an eyebrow. He examined Drake's young features. Even though he really was eighteen.

"Of course its real. Do you want to call the police and get this sorted out. Its my birthday TODAY! Just cause I'm still young and handsome doesn't mean you can discriminate!" Drake was about to continue but the bouncer groaned moving aside. Giving Drake full access.

"Thank you."

Inside the bass from the club resonated with an even larger bang. It was nearly deafening but he was accustomed to the feeling of heavy beats and techno music, with a party hard mother it's hard not to grow used to those things.

He looked around scoping the hunting grounds for prey, or attractive women as he prefered. He acquired his target. A strawberry blonde by the bar. He needed an approach. By her drink? To easy to walk away after. Need to call somebody but his phone is out of power? To cheesy. The random pick up line? That never works anyway. Thats when he came up with it. The crem de la creme of all approaches at bars. By trying to talk to her like a normal person!

He was making his move careful to keep long strides, his chin held high. After all he needed to look confident. His chest was puffed out making him look much more robust. He was only inches from the bar. But then! A wild man blocked him. Making his own move on the girl. Drake growled with unrivaled ferocity. He threw himself with all his force at the intruder.

Soaring through the sky, Drake broke the sound barrier making the club ripple as the shockwave launched many of their feet. He slammed his fist into the other male. The other man went flying across the room breaking down walls as he was brought down with the single punch. Moments later he emerged from the collapsed walls. He drew a flaming sword, bigger than most cars. Waving it like a raving lunatic the man began to swing at Drake.

Drake ducked under one swing that would have cut him in half. He stepped left then ducked right dodging the counter attack. Drake was moving faster than the eye could see. So fast the man appeared to be stuck in slow motion. Drake bent down feeling the power course through his legs. He kicked upwards. Soaring up to the roof. Drake's feet hit the roof and he began to run along it. His feet magically planted defying gravity. He performed several front flips as he landed behind the man. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Today is not your night!" Drake uppercutted the poor sod. The punch was so overpowered that the guy flew through the roof. Until all he was left was a tiny star in the nights sky.

"Hey are you going to order something?!" A voice penetrated his mind bringing him down from his dream induced high.

"Wha..~ What?" He slurped the drool back into his mouth as he began looking for who spoke. He was standing next to that strawberry blonde, and boy did she look amazing.

In his words she was epitome of the female form. Beauty taking physical appearance. A goddess of love fallen from heaven taking mortal form. With hair so silky woven and smooth tanned skin. Her eyes were striking like shining sapphires that glistened even in the darkness of the club. Her body was extravagant and beyond perfect, no signs of faults or flaws. Just perfection. Her voice sounded foreign yet that made her even more alluring.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Strawberry on the Rocks please."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, I just looked at you and thought, damn I must be in the wrong club." He shook his head in disbelief waiting for her to fall into the bait.

"And why is that?" She asked in a challenging tone sipping from her cocktail glass with elegance and poise.

"Cause the Bouncer must be drunk to let dirty trash like me even breath the same air as a Goddess like you." He chuckled as he retrieved his red drink from the bartender.

"Cute. Although I've heard that one before. Its usually followed by 'Did you suffer a terrible fall, cause I swear you just fell out of heaven'" She added that in a mocking tone.

"Well there goes Plan B." He joked, that actually earned a light hearted snort from the girl.

"You had a Plan B. I'm impressed most guys quite after the initial rejection."

"My names Drake Xiao Long. You?" He turned on his seat to face her in a more engaging position. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What makes you think I'll give you mine?" She bit her lip tentatively.

"You're still talking to me aren't you?" Drake smiled holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. She took his hand and he kissed it softly.

"Shayera." She resumed to lightly sip at her beverage while Drake readied himself to talk to her.

"You aren't from here are you? I can tell by your accent." Drake pointed out that fact. She seemed impressed enough.

"Good ears, Sherlock. I lived in Mistral up until recently when I moved here to pursue my... education." Shayera opened up a personal fact. For Drake this was a good milestone, he usually didn't get this far.

"You're a student what are you studying? I just graduated as well, I'm waiting to be accepted into Beacon." Drake felt like flexing was appropriate but he didn't want to come off as cocky. The girl only laughed at his words.

"You haven't been accepted yet. Your chances aren't looking good I'm afraid. After all I got my acceptance letter a month ago." The girl laughed as Drake's jaw dropped. The letters had returned. She had to be lying. There was no way that she had already been accepted. He flicked through his phone quickly calling the one other person he knew who applied.

"Hey, Mark. Did you get your acceptance letter from Beacon yet?" Drake asked, Shayera was holding back laughter at boy as he began to make a fool of himself.

"Its 2am. Why are you really calling me?" Mark groaned over the phone it was obvious he was too disoriented to hear Drake properly.

"Did you get a letter back from Beacon?" Drake was dead serious this time, and he heard Mark slap himself into consciousness.

"Yea I did. Came back quite a while ago. Why you got yours…~!" Drake hung up the phone.

"Ah It's nothing to worry about, they probably got it lost in the mail." Drake brushed it under the carpet. This was a formality meant for a later date.

"I'll bet. Can you fight?" She leaned in curios now.

"Can I?! Ha, girl I'm not saying I could beat a Meta-Ursa with one arm tied behind my back. But I could totally take it with one arm tied behind my back." His joke earned a small chuckle from the foreign girl.

"Good cause you might have to in a second. My bodyguards are back." She winked, downing the rest of her drink. She took a deep breath before covering her mouth feigning shock.

Drake only had a few seconds to realise what this meant. He turned slowly, three large men. All carrying stun batons. They didn't look pleased. Even Drake could see that. He rubbed his palm against his now moist forehead wiping away the sweat that was gathering.

"You know gents. I was just taking to the lady." Drake ripped of the sleeves on his jacket. Revealing two pieces of high tech equipment underneath. He closed his fists punching them outward. Steam escaped as the devices began to shape. Coating his fists in thick orange and yellow metal. And he was combat ready. "But if I have to kickass to keep doing so. I'll kick it so hard your mother will feel it. Consider that for a second. I mean like seriously think about how that would wor…~!"

One of them sucker punched Drake across the face making him stumble backwards. Wiping the blood from his lip, he chuckled.

"I guess shit gets serious now."

Drake held out his palm. A center piece where his palm was sparkling and rotating setting off embers of flame. A jet of fire streamed out making the guards scatter. Drake ran alongside the flame, he raised his metal fist above his head, his elbow intended to be a weapon. He splayed his hand and rapid burst of flame shot his elbow down. It collided with one mans head. The sound of something slamming metal hard echoed across the club, and the music turned up. Drowning out the noise. Drake rubbed the elbow pad checking for dents.

One guard swung the batton high, Drake stepped right, ducking low. His hands raised above his head to shield his face. The second guard came in swinging violently while the first one sprinted intent on tackling Drake. Drake used his metal fists to parry ever swing. Grabbing hold of the stunner he yanked it out of the mans hands jabbing the handle into his nose.

"Sorry. Doesn't conduct electricity."

Drake saw the charging guard, he buckled his knees taking one step back. He braced his back, and prepared to roll. He made contact with the guard, grappling his shoulder and forearm with each hand. Drake went with the force, his knees were ready and he rolled backwards throwing the man into a table. The other one swung both fists at Drake's face. He caught the punches taking its force and pulling his arms wide. Opening up the man for a quick jab in the side. The punch was strong striking the nerve making the man tense. Drake splayed his palm, holding his fingers out like daggers, jabbing them under the armpit. Hitting the second nerve. He swung his right leg at the ankle of the guard, catching his foot with surprising speed. Tripping him on top of his fellow protector.

"You guys are really bad at your job."

He wasn't paying attention, the guard he incapacitated first snuck up behind smacking the stun baton into Drake's back. The sudden jolt of electricity, was sudden and a massive shock. It was like his body was being set alight, his entire body jerked involuntarily. Bringing him to his knees.

"C-c-c-c-ombo b-b-b-reaker!"

Drake began roaring as his body was charged with electricity. The final bits of his armor constructing from the resultant energy. The faceplate burned red hot as his body began to steam. His heads up display turned on, and the rest of the metal suit constructed protecting his body from the attack. Soon the majority of his frame was covered in metal plating. Save for his joints.

"Initiate thrusters!" He ordered, his boots exploded instantly and he lifted off the ground, once stabilized he aimed his palm and fired one pulse of crackling blue energy, blasting the final guard off his feet and into the wall.

The fight over he landed, in the corner of his eye. He saw the power levels begin to go down. The suit retreated into his clothes and his gauntlets deconstructed back into their small devices on his wrists.

He was about to walk over to Shayera, when a large muscular hand gripped his shoulder. He was forced to turn towards the massive bouncer from before.

"Oh popsicle."

He was thrown head first onto the empty streets. As he barrel rolled into the garbage cans bits of refuse stained to his once flawless clothes. Footsteps soon followed. The sound of heels scrapping against gravel as they stepped.

"Not bad. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad." Shayera clapped her hands slowly as if mocking him.

"Funny you should say that. I was going to say the same thing about you." Drake spat but he smiled none the less.

"Beacon, hmm. What did you say your name was?" She asked, Drake a little hurt she didn't remember, relented.

"Drake. Drake Xiao Long. Or Yin Xiao Long. Thats what it would say in my application." Drake shakily stood back up on his feet.

"I'll get you in. Don't worry about it. Someone with your skills would be wasted as a garbage man." She sounded oddly elitist when saying that. Drake frowned at that but didn't push it, not trying to offend her.

"May I see you again." Drake stuck his tongue out innocently and she rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Sure." She responded while cocking her head to the side.

"Tomorrow?" He asked with haste.

"Patience grasshopper, you don't want to seem to eager." Shayera counseled followed with her laughing candidly.

"Of course, thats why I said Tomorrow. I want to talk with you more tonight. But I'm willing to wait till morning then maybe much of the afternoon. I'm serious." His smile was sincere enough but Shayera resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at his advances. All though they were kind of sweet.

"You don't even know me. How about when you get your letter you call me." She suggested to him, but Drake hissed playfully at her.

"But I don't have your number." Drake came to the realization, but she was walking away her legs strutting away with high class esteem.

"You can strongly suspect I left it on the bar for you. If you can get to it." She teased finally.

"What's your full name?! So I can put it on my phone!" Drake smiled widely just before she turned the corner. Her hand paused on the foundations of the building.

"Shayera. Shayera Nikos." She winked before disappearing round the corner

Drake was left to look at the door back into the club. No doubt it was locked. He felt his body begin to charge with electricity as his semblance began to flare, responding to his passion. His suit did too. Never had there been a goal much greater than getting a girls number. And that single goal alone. Became his whole identity. When his suit was finished. He knocked three times on the door. When the shutter opened to a pair of eyes staring at his glowing red ones he uttered a phrase that bouncer would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Its on like Donkey Kong." And Drake ripped the door clean of its hinges.


	5. From Dust Till Dawn

From Dust Till Dawn

It was an unfamiliar dark. The streets seemed black to simple eyes. But as they images warped and bended. The trained eye could make something out of the darkness. Subtle and silent movements. Stalking unmoving prey. Silence was the key never treading louder than squeak. Quick and steady feet. Joined by others soon a fleet.

Figures doned in armor and hoods. Not for the drama but for their identities to remain hidden. Masks hard pressed to their faces. Covering every inch of their features. Wisps of smoke trailed of the metal covering their bodies. Like demons raised from hell.

One person lead them through the streets. The figure was androgynous showing neither hint of masculinity or femininity. The figure so mysterious even those it lead, knew nothing of what lay inside the armor. The way it walked screamed volatile anger. The way steam hissed off its form. The very embodiment of anger. Of rage…

* * *

Red hair, walking under the stars, the vast moonlight bouncing off him and his lackeys. A cocky grin, confident demeanor. He leaked confidence, his strides were long his crew was having trouble keeping up. The street was slippery, but that didn't matter. He is too badass, water doesn't affect him.

By the way he pulled out that cigar. He placed the rolled brown luxury between his lips, lips deep red from steady glossing and ample application of Chanel blood red lipstick number 5. He tried his hardest to flip out the gold plated lighter. It slipped from his hands flying high in the air. One of his goons leapt up and caught it for him.

"Thanks Tony." He thanked his lackey before ripping it from his hands. He lit the flame, letting it dance in front of his eyes for a bit.

He chewed the end of the cigar. The taste of fine tobacco and a tenth of ground cinnamon. After all, they belonged to his father. Of course all it tasted like rolled plants to the younger boy. He didn't appreciate the finer tastes, this was just to look cool and feel awesome. He lit the cigar. He inhaled great amounts of the heavy smoke, letting it enter his lungs.

"Did he just inhale that?" One of the gangsters whispered holding back laughing.

He began to cough at first. But he waved it off taking one last and final breath.

"You okay there boss." One of them asked with idiotic grin.

"Oh… Yeah… Glak… Glak… Just…. Dandy…." Then the tears came. Soon he couldn't hold it in. Then the cannons were lit. Vomit coming out in gushing streams, tears ruining his finally done make up. Making his dark black eyeliner run down down his cheeks. When he finally came to a stop. His death glare alone was capable of silencing them.

"You won't find it funny when I tell my father!" The red haired boy whined making them straighten up in fear.

"Sorry Mr Torchwick it won't happen again." They all said in unison, making the boy straighten up.

"Good. Come now, who is up for starting a little provocative mayhem?"

* * *

Lines. Flowing on musty, stained paper. He blew a soft breath over the page, months of collecting dust had taken its toll. The book was older than most things in the bookshop. Years of being owned and sold had been hard, its color had faded from what it once was. It had no name, that too had faded into the lost.

Everything about it screamed of the ancient. It was easily a couple decades old. Pre Grimm War easily. Thats what made it so alluring and mysterious. A book with no name and dozens of pages. No thats a story begging to be read.

However to the eyes of a stranger, this book meant nothing. But to one very specific person. It was a reminder of times past. Of all the things he had lost. A time when a mother read him stories. Stories of heroes, of love, and the gritty. But suddenly in his memories, those times disappeared in a bolt of lightning. His mother returned. But this time she could barely breath, let alone speak. She couldn't walk without aid. Hell, she barely had the strength to eat.

Mark hated being reminded of this. So this book. A Tale of Two Souls, both fighting to gain control over a mans body. Struck so close to home. It was one of the last books his mother had read to him, before she returned from the war.

Its words were poetic and structured to perfection, he loved seeing the words flow. Reading lines with an eager eye, doing his best to see any hidden meanings he may have missed from the last time he attempted it. How could something so beautiful be neglected.

"What you reading?" A girls voice, childish yet oddly mature.

"A very old book, I'm guessing you are reading…. How to train your weapon?" Mark lowered the book, to look at the beady eyed thorn in his side.

"NO! Its an article on how to use a high impact sniper rifle while negating the kickback if you have a smaller body frame! Its very... informative." She pouted angrily before stuffing her face in whatever article she was reading. Mark sighed before returning to the book.

"Mark I'm going to bed now, make sure this one gets home.!" A weak old voice poked around the corner. Wrinkled skin wearing deep grey clothes.

"Awwww… Do you think I could finish this magazine first?! Then I'll go home I swear!" Thorn begged the older woman, she lightly chuckled in response.

"Of course my dear. I'll just be having a nap, Mark lock up when you leave." She waved the two of them goodnight.

"Goodnight Ms Goodwitch!" Mark wished the kind woman a good night, and resumed with his reading.

He worked in the book store. From Dust till Dawn. He loved the name, because many of the books were so old they collected dust till dawn, fabulous irony. He had the keys in his back pocket, Ms Goodwitch only recently entrusted him with this prestigious honor. He was highly gracious of this. He sat at the front desk while Thorn sat on a bean bag close by.

Thats when the bell rang. The door swung open. Customers at this time of night wasn't common, but stranger things had happened. But the bell kept ringing as the door kept swinging. More and more people entered.

"Welcome to From Dust till Dawn. How may I help you?" He spoke up politely, only to be greeted with the clicking of a gun.

"Alright sticker. This is a fuck up! BITCH!" The ending sold it for Mark. The robber spat a mouthful of spit on Mark's face, making him go rigid from disgust.

"Um…. Boss, I think its a stick up." One of the henchman corrected the wannabe gangster.

"Shut up Wade. I didn't ask you to correct me. So shut up and look tough, bitch." The Boss tried to whisper this to his goons but Mark and Thorn heard it clear as day.

"Ok, no need to get crazy." Mark put his hands under the desk. Feeling around for something to grip onto.

"CRAZY! Thats why they call me Jack, JACK! So put the money where your mouth is and cough it up, dog!" Jack was raining spit onto the desk, Mark was recoiling away trying not to get any of it on himself.

"Alright just one second." Mark grabbed onto the bar underneath the table. He tensed and waited for the right moment.

"Not a problem I have all…~!"

Mark flipped the desk with all of his might, sending it hurtling into Jack Torchwick. The collision alone cracked at least four ribs. The now wounded Jack unsteadily aimed his rifle at where the boy in black was last seen. Only to hear silence and a spinning desk chair.

"I'm so gonna shoot you for that! Right in the dick, 21 Jump Street style!" Jack screamed out into the store.

Mark grabbed Thorn and ran for the exit. She was objecting and he didn't know why.

"We can fight them! Why are you running?!" Thorn rejected his grip leaving him dumbfounded.

"Thorn. They have guns. I don't know what crack you've been smoking, but guns kill unarmed people!" Mark grabbed her wrist again trying to drag her out the back door.

His hand was only inches from the handle. He stopped. His ears twitched. Picking up a sound, from outside. It was faint, but it terrified him none the less. And it was right outside the door the sound of leather straining, a hand reaching for the handle, on the opposite side. He backed up taking slow steps. Thorn was quick to follow.

"Somebody is outside." He whispered into Thorn's ear.

"More goons?" She asked in the hushes voice he had ever heard.

"Maybe. Lets go to Ms Goodwitch's room."

He tip toed up to Ms Goodwitch's room above the shop, Thorn following closely behind her tiny hand gripping his tightly. When he opened the door, he was stunned to find that she was not there, the little old women had disappeared. He could swear she said she was going to sleep.

"What are we doing they are going to find us up here!" Thorn locked the door pushing Mark to the other end of the room in an action of fear.

"I need a few things." He pushed the younger girl out of the way, opening up a large chest about the size of a small bed. He was rummaging through it.

Thorn's curiosity got the better of her. She peered into the box and was openly amazed by it. Inside was trinkets and souvenirs of a time long ago. She saw Ursa fur cloaks. Not Meta-Ursa fur, the original's fur, before the mutation. A Riding crop and many outfits and uniforms in pristine condition.

"Ms Goodwitch was a Huntress!" Thorn shrieked in disbelief she too began to look through the chest finding unbelievable treasure after treasure.

"Pretty cool, right? I keep a few things my mom doesn't like here." He pulled out two giant swords. Thorn eyes widened as she glimpsed at his tools of destruction. She had heard of the Imagine Breaker, a double sided blade with a revolver fixed into the handle. But she had never seen the other. He caught her staring at the unknown second and felt he had to explain.

"A time long ago, my mother called it Gambol Shroud." He had Thorn open the door, before stepping out into the hall.

"What I'm coming with you!" Thorn tried to follow but he held the blade, covering the hall so she couldn't pass.

"I work here. I'm not going to let you shoot up the place. Thats my job." He flashed her a cheeky grin he shoved her back in the room and locked it behind him, he could hear her banging on the door.

He was careful, he placed his toes down first, curling the rest of his foot down to remain absolutely silent. If they had a Faunus they could hear his heart pounding fast, his shallow and rigid breaths. He tried his best, but to those who are trained he would have been heard a mile away.

His palms were sweaty against the swords. He held them close to his body, the heat in the store was unbearable. It made his body sweat and his form shake. The tension gripped at his soul and he felt himself slip from consciousness. His eyes were shaking not from the fear, but as he lost control of his soul. As something else took the reigns. His eyes were swallowed in black, and his aura began to swallow him. The new being looked at its human hands, opened its mouth to speak, but couldn't gargle the words it wanted. It just smiled,

* * *

"Jack. Jack Torchwick. Heir to the Syndicate. Its great to finally meet you. Isn't it." The hooded figure wrapped in shadows spoke, its voice came out as wisps and hisses. It sounded like an ethereal snake. Jack grunted timidly in response, trying to speak through his restraints. Openly weeping in front of his captor.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Let me loosen that a little bit." Its hand removed the gag that had bound his mouth.

Jack was crying, tears streaming down his face. Blood stained his clothes. The blood of his crew. The people who came in. Moved like lightning. They cut them down before they could even react. He was spared because the leader. Recognised him.

"Please… Don't kill me. My Daddy is very rich he will pay lots of money for…~!" Jack begged the Mysterious Figure. But it shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Kill you! Tst, tst, tst. I'm going to take you hostage. Your father is very important to my plan. And to think. It was pure coincidence running into you tonight." The figure raised the large knife to Jack's throat tentatively stroking its sharp edge across his pale skin, careful not to draw blood. He quivered in fear from the silver blade.

Mark saw what was going on and rushed in to intervene.

"Hey!" He called to them. The ebon cloud that had surrounded him, split away floating to meld with his shadow. His eyes returned to the color they originally were. He shook it off and gripped his swords tight.

"Beautiful. Isn't it. His Aura. As black as a ravens feather. A Belladonna boy. Mark. I knew you worked here. But I never thought I would be able to see you this close. Fascinating! You look just like your mother. And you brought Gambol Shroud." The figure darted away from Jack disappearing into the book shelves. Mark held his ground watching as it stalked through the books. Its red beaming eyes tracing his entire body. He said nothing just grit his teeth in anticipation.

"Ahhhh…. As silent as your mother. Like mother, like son. You are the spitting image of her when she was your age… Speaking of mommy dearest. Does she still shit in bags because she's to weak to go to the bathroom?" That got him moving.

Mark took off like a bullet from a gun, usually he relied on defense, but now. Fury and wrath took its place in his heart. He charged indiscriminately roaring like a beast, he jumped bringing his foot down with sheer resolve, kicking the bookshelf down. The Mysterious figure rolled out before it could be pinned beneath.

"Fast. Thats good. A future Huntsman must be quick. But Blake was fast, she still got bit." It bolted forward aiming a spear straight for his heart.

Mark sidestepped the charge, surprisingly the epicene figure didn't adjust its course. Instead it continued to run. Straight for the wall. To his amazement, it ran up the wall flipping back onto its feet, crouched waiting for Mark to make the next move. When he didn't it straightened back up twirling the plain spear in its hand.

"A defensive strategy. Forcing me to make the move. And counter accordingly. Hmm, different from what I expected. It must be from all the years you were bullied, you built up your fighting style in a way to defend yourself from harm. Most intriguing, I'd love to study you some more, but... Unfortunately I don't have time to dance with you. I have an appointment with an old friend." It bowed courteously.

Thats when Mark's ears twitched. He fired Imagine Breaker at the Mysterious Stranger but it dodged the bullet, however he used the recoil from the gun to throw his arm over his head. He heard the clash of metal and his arm buckled under the connecting force as he blocked the sneak attack. He spun quickly slashing widely with Gambol Shroud, this time. The person he fought was clearly male. The man used a strong shield to deflect the blow with ease.

Mark leapt back dodging a counter bash from the shield. He raised both swords holding the barrels of the guns straight at the man's head. He fired every shot he could. As expected the man fell for the bait, he covered his eyes with the shield, blocking his vision. Mark sprinted as the time was right. He swung the Imagine Breaker at the ankles, cutting deep through the thick cloth that covered it. Blood gushed out from the wound, and he yelled in anguish.

With Gambol Shroud in his left he stabbed into the mans shield shoulder, his attempt at crippling worked. He kicked him in the sternum with his right leg sending jolts of pain from the nerves there. Thats when he went for the finishing blow. He punched the man square in the jaw with the cross guard on Imagine Breaker, a sickly crunching noise echoed through the store. But this wasn't enough, as expected the man used his aura. Healing his injuries at a rapid rate. Mark was ready.

"Now, I shatter your illusion!" He waved his entire body like a flail. The shadow of his aura flew out engulfing the man in a haze of violent black. After it flurried around ripping the light around him to tatters. It retreated back into Mark having fulfilled its goal, his aura had been negated.

The Mysterious Man was in shock. That brief moment of stunning silence gave Mark the opening. He slid low kicking his legs into the open wound in his opponents leg. Making him scream out in pain, Mark slashed the sword up cleaving his chest. The cut was shallow but the pain was real. Mark span round for his truly last blow. Reloading the chamber of Imagine Breaker with great speed, he shot the man in the ribs. The force from the round sent him flying of his feet and through the window.

As he turned he was ambushed and a mace struck his arm, slamming him to the ground. He barely had time to think before the mace came down once more hitting his chest with expert precision. Mark gasped for air, the combatant raised the mace one more time. For the death blow.

"KYAH!" Thorn fell from thin air smashing a colossal book against the opponent's forehead, knocking her out with a single hit. If Mark wasn't in agonizing pain he would have congratulated her.

"Mark! You killed that guy!" Was the first thing Thorn yelled as she helped him onto his feet.

"... Rubber bullet…" He groaned trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, thats cool then."

"Nice…" He burst out coughing. "Nice swing kiddo." He patted her on the back, and she smirked with pride.

As the stranger watched from the shadows. Thorn Rose had intervened. Saving Mark Belladonna. It knew that fate had not given up on him yet. He still had a bigger role to play, he wasn't just a pawn or cannon fodder. But lucky for him, the queen saved the rook, just in time before the pawn could make its move. But that left them in its trap. The Bishops were the next pieces to play.

It stalked away, reaching the big green door. The hidden mysterious behind that door. Only a few knew of what lay behind. Mysterious that could change history itself and change the future. It seeked to liberate one of those mysterious. Its hand pressed against the door knob. With unyielding anticipation it pushed the door open. Once it had fully swung open, _she_ was on the other side.

"Its been a long time Professor Goodwitch. You got old." Its voice trailed out in an affectionate way, its head going out to trace the older women wrinkled skin.

"I wish I could say the same for you. But you hide your identity. You know what lays on the other side. Yet you still try to get in, why?" Glynda held the figures hand squeezing it tightly.

"It was wrong what we did all those years ago. I want to right that wrong. Step out of the way." The figure retreated pulling its hand away from Glynda.

"We did what had to be done. Now you do what has to be done." Glynda refused to move, as defiant and proud as when she was younger. Her face was steel and her nerves even stronger.

"You can't expect to stop me. Now get out of the way, before I do something I don't have too!" She raised the spear tilting it so the head was pointed at Glynda's heart.

"I can't. But I made a call." Glynda's smirk made the figures heart miss a beat.

"Didn't anyone tell you." The figure froze, that voice was all too familiar. It turned slowly to see luscious amber hair, and baby doll blue eyes. "Its rude to beat up women." A metal fist connected with the figure, the resultant bang made the ears ring. The figure was thrown far from the store. The punch so strong it wasn't running into the streets in fear of being chased.

"Hey Ms Goodwitch. I um.. Got your call." The blonde rubbed her hair with a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Ms DeTamble. Punctual as always." Glynda greeted the professor. However she was turned away as two familiar teenagers approached from behind.

"Ms Goodwitch are you… Oh my god… Are you… Are you Amber DeTamble! The legendary Huntress!" Thorn bounced out of sheer joy, seeing one of her idols up close made her blush bright pink.

"Aha I see your a fan." Amber blushed as well, giggling as the younger girl fawned over her.

"I have so many questions: Can you sign an autograph? Can I take my picture with you? How many Grimm have you killed? How many times do you check the Amber DeTamble appreciation group I started on Facetube? Like oh my god. Mark kill me now, I'd be ok with it." Thorn was breathing heavily during her rant she didn't stop to breath once.

"Oh… That was you. I have seen the page. One question, how did you get all those photos of me?" Amber tilted her head to the side, hoping to get an answer from the young girl. Her face turned ghostly white.

"I may have followed you for a while." Thorn's eyes avoided contact with Amber. Amber simply laughed at this notion.

"Oh you're not the only one. You haven't seen my male fan base. They broke into my house one time to get pictures of my underwear." That story made Thorn blush harder.

"Yes, men… They broke in. Its not like I did or anything. Hehehe. Mark laugh." She whispered that last part into Mark's ear.

"What, no." He shrugged of the nonsense and went to his employer, while Thorn continued to bombard Amber with questions.

"Ms Goodwitch are you alright?" He bowed courteously wincing from the blows he had taken during the fight.

"I'm fine dear. I wasn't harmed."

"Do you know why anyone would attack this place? Especially elite fighters like that?"

"I have my suspicions. And I think she will be coming back to finish the job." Glynda's face turned grim, a great weight had overcome her.

"Who?"

"**I have my fears. Have you read the Law of the Jungle, after the first page, it tells of a time when the Bear will join the Wolf, and the Law of the Jungle was written about us. I fear a certain Bear, wants to free the Wolf."**

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the delayed update this was supposed to be posted like… 4 days ago. But I recently lost the time to do so. Now I'm making up for it I hope.

Down to business this is strictly for any readers of BLAC from the good old days. So if you didn't read BLAC and didn't have an OC you can close the tab. If you want your OC who was featured in BLAC to appear in this as a cameo or minor character, send me a message of what you think they would be doing in the future. As some may see Amber returned, and she will be teaching Grimm Studies this year in Beacon as a minor character. So Au revoir à bentôt mes amis *Goodbye see you soon my friends :3*


	6. Birds of a Feather

Birds of a Feather

Metal groaned, straining as it lifted off the ground. Jet fire spewing out from the engines. Desperate to leave the ground its passengers were bound too. Once it was off the ride smoothed out and the roaring sound began to settle.

As the metal beast pierced the clouds it stopped ascending. Steadying out. The shuttle was silent at first. Everyone was instructed to not share a peep. Everyone, did as they were told. Some people knew each other, but most were separated from their friends and kin. Meant to create a neutral environment.

"Students. This is Professor Valkyrie. You are now free to leave your seats and mingle with others. We will be arriving at Beacon shortly." The intercom was loud, everybody on the ship heard it loud and clear and stood up.

That's when the silence was broken and the whole ship erupted into loud and anticipated chatter. But not all were enjoying themselves. Wynter was looking around a big grin on her face, she had tried making conversation with several groups but they all shunned her out.

"My fault for not knowing anybody." She pouted trying to spot out any other people lone like her. Maybe she could talk with one of them?

She spotted a boy completely dressed in black, a leather jacket with a hood pulled over his head. He was still in his seat. A blank expressionless mask he wore. He was staring out the window eyes transfixed on the scenery below. But none of it seemed to arouse any majesty in him. It just looked, like scenery. Stuff you take pictures off, save them on your phone. Then forget they ever existed.

"Hi I'm Wynter!" She enthusiastically introduced herself to the boy, holding her hand out towards him. His head slowly turned to look at her, he looked down and back up. Judging her like a piece of meat, he turned his head back ignoring her completely.

"I was told it was rude to not talk to someone when they introduced themselves. Its ok I'll go somewhere else." Wynter sighed, she guessed she was the one to blame. Choosing the one guy who didn't want to talk to approach.

"Your pretty, in a dolled up make up sort of way, go find Drake Xiao Long. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." He spoke to her just as she turned away. His voice was so soft and polite. Yet what he was saying would have stung any other girl. She none the less thanked him profusely before asking around.

Her quest was in vain though. Many people shrugged her off, or thought she was strange. That was until she reached a girl. She was much younger than the others, but she was fitting in just fine, this girl was dressed in red leather too. Her face looked kind so Wynter crossed her fingers. The group she was in began to laugh. If what Wynter saw from movies, she could slip in and laugh with them.

"And then he said. MILK?! MILK IS FOR MEN TOO!" The younger girl was loud but the response she got was even louder, the whole group of people she was with laughed in ovation. Wynter not so carefully barged into the circle and started laughing as well. Everyone went quite and eyed the stranger.

"Um… Hello." The younger girl said with a quirky grin.

"Hi!" Wynter smiled a big flashy smirk with her eyes closed. She wanted to look nice for these people. Maybe she was coming of us as to aggressive before?

"Who are you?" The girl cocked an eyebrow, her long black hair had a single red streak going down its flank.

"I'm Wynter, Wynter Schnee!" Wynter held out her hand, this time the little girl perked up as well.

"Your mother isn't Weiss Schnee is she! The veteran Huntress!"

Mark's ears perked right up. Did Thorn just say, Weiss Schnee? He pulled back his hood revealing the fuzzy pair of cats ears. They twitched. That girl Wynter. Was the daughter of Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Drake was basking in the glow of popularity. Surrounded by girls and guys who wanted to be his friend. That was his ideal Beacon experience. Girls, popularity, and all the fighting skill he could learn. They were hanging on his every word, waiting for everything he could say. The girls were touching his arms every now and then. Laughing at his every joke, twirling their hair as he spoke to them. They weren't his friends from Signal. They were somewhere else.

This group had heard of him though. And they were desperate to have him join them, it was almost sad. He knew a play for power when he saw it. The most popular guy in Signal. Try make friends with him early to achieve high social status. High school 101; this wasn't high school however, he couldn't risk playing into their games. However he was just going to ride it out, enjoy the attention for as long as possible.

"So. Drake. What do you call your weapon?" The question came from one of the faceless members of this group. He wanted to tease leave it a mystery. But all that time with Aunt Ruby made him weapon crazy.

"Its a fully integrated combat suit, or FICS for short. I named it the Heartbreaker Mark 3. Cause I went through three prototypes till it actually worked, and it was Heartbreaking for me to go through. You see it required a power source that…~!" He was cut off before he could continue. One of the girls grabbed his arm.

"Yea that was super fascinating!"

"Like totally awesome!"

"Er thanks." Drake tried to feign a smile but that was outright rude to not let him finish.

He looked around, looking for a way to get away from these people. He had heard enough of them. He saw Mark sitting by the window, his hood pulled up. It made him sad seeing it. Mark didn't have any friends. He didn't even consider Drake one. Even though they grew up together. He just sat by himself, staring at the windows. But he saw Mark's eyes widen for a second. That peaked Drake's interest. He looked out the big glass window, trying to catch a glimpse at what spooked the spook. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Holy…~!"

The sky turned dark as it was engulfed by shadows. A rapidly shifting cloud of darkness was inching closer to the ship, its shape and form was in constant flow, like a river of shadows. What scared Drake the most, was the sound. A sound that silenced the ship. The squawks and delighted chirping of birds.

If they were any other color than black, everybody would have been fine. But everybody knows what happens when they see the ocean of ebony. They know to lock their doors and cover the windows. It was a Murder of Forevers.

The giant flock clashed against the ship. Smashing into the glass. Desperate to peck their way through it to breach the sanctuary inside the ship and render its passengers into shreds. Everyone screamed backing away from the windows. Soon every window was blocked out. And everyone was haunted by the Grimms caw. All except one.

He loaded a blank round into his weapon. And fired. The loud resonating bang scattered the birds trying to get in. And soon they flew away, leaving everyone shaken up. Wynter was shaking physically. She looked at that same guy. Who perched alone by the window. He held a sword in his hand. The tip of it was smocking. Soon everyone was staring.

He huffed before sitting back in his seat. Resuming the previous stature he held before. Nobody wanted to share, or speak no more. Everyone shuffled back to a seat. Wynter was quick, she sat beside that boy. He didn't even care to look at her.

"How did you know that would…~!"

"Shut up. I didn't enjoy doing that." His voice was harsher now and full of spite. Wynter retreated back into her seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She apologized in her sweet and tender tone of voice.

"The Forevers were feared because of the attacks they did on highly populated areas, you see they hate noise. They killed a lot of people. That much everybody knows about them. Let me tell you something that most people don't. My mother is terribly sick, she can't even get up to close her window. I had to do that for her. I was coming back from school one day. When I heard it. A flock of them, going through my district. The first thought that went through my mind, was to get home and lock the doors. So I did that. I forgot my mother keeps her window open. This little circular one by her bed. I rushed up to see if she was okay. What I saw scared me at first. A single Forever. Was perched on her bedside table. I was about to get the broom when my mother told me to come close. So I did. I was so terrified of what might happen. But, what happened next. Was one of the most surreal moments of my life. With a weak hand she held out her arm to the bird. It flew startling me. But it landed on her bed, and stroked its feathers against her arm." He paused smiling as he remembered that moment. Wynter was in shock, she had never heard of such a thing before. To a Hunter like her father, it would have been close to blasphemy.

"What happened next?" Wynter was eager to hear more. The more he spoke. The more enthralled she became.

"She told me why they are called Forevers. Not the mainstream reason, because they are in never ending flocks. But because they never forget a thing. They remember it forever. So when she was kind to that particular Grimm, it never forgot it. So every morning and every night, It came to our house. It went through that little circular window. And it sang her a song, every morning, and a lullaby every night, ever since." He finished the story and Wynter was beyond amazed.

She had never heard of Grimm acting this was. That those creatures who caused her distress moments ago. Were beautiful. Beyond beautiful. For the rest of that ship ride. He told her more stories. He told her about the day he made his weapon, the day he fought a Proto-Wolf by himself, the day he first learned to shoot a gun. He regaled in tales that were thrilling, delightful and sometimes humorous. His stories also made one thing obvious, he was meant to be here. But that also meant this person was burdened with the fates of everyone in the Vale. Without even thinking the words escaped her lips.

"Whats your name?" With a distant voice, and tone as cold as darkness.

"Mark Belladonna."

* * *

When the ship landed everyone was eager to get out of the flying deathtrap. One person however was faster than others. Driven by motives unclear… until he reached the trash can. He began to spew. Everyone passed him with disgusted looks. He took out a handkerchief with a crescent moon embroidered on it. He wiped the bites from his mouth. Before moaning painfully.

"I hate flying…" He groaned in exasperation. The last one out, was Wynter flanked by the butlers surrounding her.

"No guys its fine. I don't need help I can do this myself. Go back home! Really! Its okay! I can do it with my new….~" She paused trying to find Mark, hoever he had walked away leaving her in the dust.

"Oh deary." Wynter sulked, however her butlers left boarding the ship. leaving her to carry several dozen bags of dust and other assortments. It took her a moment to realize she was left all alone.

"Oh wait! Stevey, Gerald, I need help now!" She flailed in futility as her Butlers re boarded the ship, and it took off before her butlers could respond. She was left completely bewildered at what to do next. That's when she saw the guy standing over the trash.

He paused when they made eye contact. Silently pleading she wouldn't ask for help. When she started to wave him over. His groans of air sickness changed to groans of annoyance.

"_Damn me and my air sickness!"_

He shouted in his head.

"OoooO HELLU OVER THERE! I could use some help over here!" She flashed her famous award winning smile and beckoned the poor bastard over. She was practically singing the words.

He didn't want to be that jackass who wouldn't help a damsel in distress on day one. But at the same time he wanted to be that guy. After all, she had a butt load of bags! He sighed and shuffled over like a zombie.

Soon Wynter was on her merry way. Her tiny little purse in hand. She strutted proudly through the walkways surrounding Beacon… But that guy she had enlisted was desperately trying to keep up with her. He was pulling at least three carts filled with heavy metal briefcases and fluffy white bags alike.

"Hey do you think you could help out a little!" He pleaded, completely out of breath.

"Oh my bad. I get so wrapped up in my head sometimes." She lifted the smallest possible suitcase of one trolley and was off again.

"Gee thanks." He reluctantly followed her towards the baggage drop off location.

After a few more steps they reached the drop off location. Wynter waited patiently for the stranger to catch up. She hesitantly waited a few seconds. When he did nothing, she began tapping her fingers against th metal bags. He got the drift and began unloading them. To his surprise she attempted to help, but her meager arms could barely lift a single bag, only then did he realize why she enlisted his help. She wasn't strong enough to do it herself.

"Henry." He opened before grunting trying to lug a massive briefcase.

"Nice to know. My name Is Wynter. Thank you for the help Henry. You see… I kind of lack the strength to move these around." She stuck her tongue out in a playful way, making Henry blush.

"Its not a problem. But why does one person need so many bags?"

"I don't even know what's in half of these. My mother packed for me. By the size of it, I'm going to guess my entire room!"

* * *

Ruby tapped her steel tipped boat against the cold metal flooring of the elevator. It clanged annoyingly the sound ricocheting all over the walls. The elevator was coated in heavy coat of black paint, its benign demeanor almost evil to gaze upon. Purple uniforms for security guards. They stood beside her. Making sure she tried nothing funny.

When it came to halt. The doors creaked open. The top floor was slightly brighter inside. The early bird sun peeking through the windows. Creating an orange glow over the otherwise dark office. It was gigantic, one whole room of wasted space. It was bigger than the dining halls in the rival Schnee household. So much space for one man alone.

Ruby took careful steps, her tattered crimson cloak covered most of her body. She let the hood fall from her face. Revealing a fresh scar on her cheek, and hardened face. She approached the man who sat at the other end of the room.

"That. Is close enough Ruby. What's the saying. Don't trust someone as far as you can throw them? Or how long it takes for them to draw a Scythe on you." Ruby heard the signature sound of gun clicking out of safety. She could see the pistol on the desk. Good. He wasn't being discrete.

"Well its been a while hasn't it Edward. Nice to know your still a crazy angry hermit." Ruby smiled at the man. He on the other hand was much more terrifying to look at. He had many more scars than her. One crossing through his eye. Blinding it. Skin as pale as snow, and hair the exact opposite. A full beard on his face covering up the lower half of his face. He chuckled and flashed a grin.

"Its good to see you Ruby. What brings you here? Need more money? More weapons?" He resumed with his work, writing down something Ruby couldn't see, on documents that made no sense. Finally putting the pistol back in the drawer. Ruby approached, taking a seat opposite him.

"We need to move the priority package." Ruby sounded scared and Edward momentarily paused. His fears too creeping up. This could only mean someone had made an attempt at retrieving it.

"Where too?" Edward asked swallowing his previous fears.

"The Hunters thought it would be best. If we moved it here."

"Ruby. You can't make that call. You would be endangering the lives of everyone here…~!" Ruby cut him off.

"We have too. This is the most secure building in all of the Vale. We tried hiding it in plain sight. That didn't work. Now lets hide it behind nine floors of concrete." Ruby suggested this to Edward. He knew he couldn't refuse her if she ordered him.

"I see what you mean. I will have the arrangements done to house the priority package." Edward began typing away into his scroll. After completing the letter to his R&D department, he turned back to Ruby.

"Thanks Edward. I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble. I apologize in advance." Ruby stood up as did Edward. They held out their hands. Taking each others with a firm grip. Edward clamped down squeezing her hand with bone shattering force. Ruby squeezed back trying to prevent him from breaking her hand. He whispered into her ear.

"The tremor in your left hand. Can you show it to me."

"Its none of your…~!" Edward squeezed a little tighter and Ruby relented showing him her left hand. The tremor had stopped.

"See completely still... Its an intermittent tremor yet at a time of a stress its stiff and combat ready. Yet the hand does not tremble because you aren't stressed and haunted by the war, or it would be trembling now since this is a stressful situation, but... Because you miss it! Bad feeling to have Ruby, you should have seen therapists like the rest of us did." Ruby tugged her hand away from his grasp. Her features contorted.

"Go to hell." She cussed rubbing her hand as the pain started to subside. She stormed off going back into the elevator. Pressing the ground floor she mashed the close button.

"Didn't they tell you Ruby! We're already there!" Was the last thing she heard before the doors closed shut.


	7. For you, Cardinal

For you, Cardinal

"Take it easy Ren. Its not like this is your first time doing this." A playful punch to his right shoulder. Ren stiffed up, his neck was tense. "Do you want me to massage your shoulders?" Ren nodded, his stomach felt like churning. "Is that better?" Strong feminine hands tenderly meaded his shoulders.

"Thanks Nora. I thought after a few years of doing this. It would get easier." His female companion dressed in a proffesional button up shirt colored pink, a short white skirt going mid way down her thighs. She smiled reasuringly.

"Well I'll be with you every step of the way, Ren."

"I've got my speech ready. I feel that Ozpin always did these better than I did." Nora grabbed his hand, turning her to face her. She kissed him on the cheek, and just like that, the butterflies in his stomach… flew away.

"Boop." Nora pecked him on the cheek for a final time. Ren now with his battle confidence raging took the first steps.

When he did this the first time. A hall so full of potential he could feel their energy reaching out to him. The feeling was exhilarating beyond belief. A decade later and nothing has changed. Recalling to his first time. He chocked half way through his speech. He could feel the students boredom as he made them sit through a hour and a half presentation.

Thats when he had his own flashback. To his time among them. Standing in that hall. What Ozpin told them. It was brief, and possed many questions. Yet at the same time. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Unexplainable, and inspired him. Yet it brought him down to earth. He cleared his throat.

"I'll keep this brief." And he was the room, he was the sole focus of their worlds. He was the ticket to their survival.

"When I look at all of you. I see bastions of untapped potential. And that inspires me, to be the best that I can for you. Because this world has turned unforgiving, and now. All I can do is apologize. You are all. Absolutely without a single doubt in my mind. Dead men walking. Thats why I'm here, and my fellow professors. To turn you from Deadmen. To Hunters. If you may Professor Valkyrie.." Ren was looking awfully good for such a depressing speech. He took a step back, admiring his handy work. Many people were looking at him strange. The rest all looked down in the dumps. Perfect mind set.

"Now students If you'd kindly follow me I would like to direct you towards the ballroom, if you did not bring a sleeping bag one will be provided for you… So lets go kiddies!"

* * *

The students were surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere, the foreboding air was replaced by one of cheer. Soon they were all ushered out into the corridors. A stampede of students all rushing to be first. Nora was leading them nobody dared pass her. Soon they turned off into a grand hall. A few older students were offering sleeping bags. It was divided in two. Boys side, girls side. Pretty simple. The areas under the wall sconces were taken first , then they slowly filled to the middle, were the boys side and girls side clashed.

It wasn't to late, the sun had only just set and a small shade of darkness crept in through the windows. The candles still burned bright, warding off the impending dusk. There was quite chatter amongst the students. Nothing too loud, even they respected those who slept early. However one side was louder than any other.

Lights were flashing in a frantic way. The rainbow shot out of the screen. The music echoing out of it was soft in volume but throbbed and beat with the drums, a few people had gathered around to listen. It wasn't anything classic playing, that much was easy. It was club music but many wanted to listen. It created a more exciting atmosphere.

The DJ was none other than Anon. Few people knew of his real identity. He always wore this mask and suit. It was black with these glowing neon blue lines cutting and criss crossing through his whole body. On his shoulders was an amplifier type object, with a glowing circular ring, a similar type object was on his lower torso and knees, but all of these smaller amplifiers were eclipsed by the giant one on his chest. The mask itself was similar to that of a welding mask. It was a tinted black visor that hid his face. Two similar blue lines crossed through it vertically forming small blue circles where his eyes should be. The material of the costume looked like carbon fiber and was extremely cold to the touch and sometimes felt a little wet, but the material was extremely flexible.

Among the people flocking to Anon, was Henry. This was the perfect way to meet new people, even if they were only male. However Henry was eager to meet the man playing the music. He knew the typical approach.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" He asked the DJ with a smirk. Even though his face was masked Henry could feel Anon's eyes shift towards him.

Without responding in words Anon's face began to glow. A holographic image of an analog clock glistening gold popped up expanding in size till it exploded. Henry could swear the holographic image was solid. He could physically feel the bits of clock as they kept splintering. Eventually disappearing.

"Did you make this song?" Henry kept asking questions but Anon never spoke, only giving him those images as responses. He wondered how any of that was possible. Anon made no movements to respond to him, no slight gestures. Not even commands on the scroll.

Henry kept trying. And he kept pressing, but there was no vocal response. Henry knew that this was getting ridiculous. He had been pushing this for at least an hour now the images were never repeated, always unique.

Before the clock struck midnight, the songs got slower and softer. Until the music finally faded into obscurity. The lights drew to close, and the bright flashy party halted. The afterglow originating from Anon, slowly dimmed until only his eyes were glowing. And for the first time ever, somebody heard his robotic voice.

"Power down." His shoulders sulked and he lay down perfectly still. The glow around his eyes flickered off. One of his followers injected a small cable into the side of his suit. And a low hum could be heard coming from his suit.

"Is he even human?" Henry inquired about the now static Anon. The girl who was helping him, or it. Looked back towards Henry to respond.

This girl had such familiar features. She had stark black hair, with a single magenta streak flanking the right side of her hair, fading into its bulk. Her eyes matched that streak of magenta. She looked much older than Henry by at least two years. Her pyjamas were of oriental design and was a button up kimono night gown. Her small lips quivered, pursing into tight smirk.

"Now thats a question. Isn't it…. Mr Winchester. Or should I say. Scarlatina."

"Cute. And what would your name be. A study in pink most peculiar." Judging by her reaction, she didn't understand. But he was referencing her purple streak.

"Alina Lie. Nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N

A small chapter just for you guys, I could swear this was a lot longer when I was writing it. But it did only take me a few hours, so I guess that explains things.


	8. Trials and Proving Grounds

Trials and Proving Grounds

Distant shouting. Echoes of laughter. All of it sounded like a fog. Its resonance was so far away. Dazed in a dreaming state. Drake plummeted, feeling gravity pull him down. A sinking feeling. Followed by a loud crash, had he gone through a window? Everything was slow, sparkling in his imagination. Thousands of shards of glass, scattering around him. He had all the time to resist, but there was no stopping the plummet into the abyss.

Looking at his distorted hands he felt everything start to spin. His body lurched, everything paused but only for a moment. He flew upwards in the direction he originally falling in. The glass rebuilding itself as he fell back through the mirrored window.

Landing on two feet. Everything was moving so fast, yet his body was slow. Shadows twisting their way around him. Voices he recognised them, but they belonged to nobody. Turning in a full one eighty, he was face to face with the mirror. Only it was someone else who stared back.

"What are you waiting for? FIGHT!" It shattered he felt hands press his against his back. More than one person, he was thrown back through the same window only there was no fall. He took off, wings sprouting from his back Shimmering wings of scorching fire. He screamed out into the endless black, he felt the fire within. It whirled in his throat. Sparks escaped his throat.

Soon the fire erupted. He burned away the black, the colors began to contort. Shifting to red, green, yellow, blue. It was endless. Constant fluctuation. Utter chaos. His wings extinguished and the fire he was breathing cooled to ice. He fell face down into the green grass.

A soft breeze blowing through his golden hair. He looked around, endless blue skies. Lofty clouds forming the shapes of friends and family. A slight pressing sensation in his back. He spun round his body gave way into the dirt being swallowed into the earth. A hand came out from the mud, pulling him free from it.

"Thorn?" He could swear he spoke the words but no sound came out.

"Feel that breeze. Isn't it surreal."

A gale wind raged, throwing Thorns long hair wildly around the now tormented lands. There she stared into his eyes, her neck creaked to the side. Her neck slammed all the way around her head, with unparalleled force a snap crackled from her neck.

It snapped back into position and the face was different.

"Shayera?"

"Feel that breeze. Isn't it surreal."

She was leaning, planting a kiss on his cheek. Red lipstick stained his cheeks.

"Isn't it?"

His eyes crashed open. He almost fell face first into the dirt. Looking around he felt lost. There was a breeze. And it did feel surreal. How did he get outside.

"Hey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He heard Shayera speak once more. He pinched himself. Pain in his side. It was.

"Where are we?" Drake was looking around.

He could see others. All dressed in their combat gear. Weapons at the ready. His boots planted into a metal platform, he was wearing his armor underneath. How did he have time to do all this? He only just woke up!

"We are at the Beacon cliffs." Shayera gave him a funny look before forgetting him.

It took Drake a while to understand what was going on around him. It was the famous Beacon initiation ceremony. It was different every year. Sometimes brutally difficult. Sometimes just way to easy. But ever since his Aunt Nora took over the creation of them, they have been getting progressively more difficult.

"Now students. I'm sure many of our legacy students here, know all full and well what is going to happen next. You are all going to be dropped into the forest. Without parachutes. You will all have to create your own landing strategies, and safely land in the forrest. Now here is the objective…" Nora paused to give Ren a smirk.

"There is no objective other than survive for the night, come back tomorrow. Good luck! You will be graded how well you do as soon as you are all launched. So be strong. It only gets harder from here. There are Grimm in that forest, and they will know your coming. So it is absolutely recommended that you find a partner ASAP. Or you will most likely die. But don't worry no students have ever perished… Yet. That being said, your partner will be the first person you come into contact with upon landing. That partner will be with you for the entire Beacon experience. But that much you already know. So choose wisely, you don't want to be stuck with the guy with poor hygiene, am I right ladies!" Snickers from all the girls in the lineup. Ren rolled his eyes.

"And boys. Don't get stuck with the crazy girl. You'll end up marrying her." All the boys went ghost faced.

"Have fun!"

The metal springboards without warning launched everyone at once. Creating a massive cluster fuck of confusion.

Drake was the luckiest. As soon as his suit sensed he was in danger it activated. The thrusters on his boots leveled him out and he was soon in control of his flight. He used the pulsers on his hands to slow himself down. He was among the first to land. And it was a perfect landing.

"I expect an A++* for that." He watched the others fall, and it was quite the sight to behold.

"Hey Dan, catch!" Alina threw a big ball of dirt into her twin brothers head.

He rolled in the air dodging her attempted strike.

"Not funny!" He swung one of his hammers at her she dodged it with ease.

"I know, but we never make these fun!" They were getting awfully close to the ground.

"A little help sis!" He shouted over the rushing wind.

"If you insist!" She spread her arms like an eagle and the angelic metal wings spread out soon after. She glided down towards him, he combined Gungnir and Mjolnir making two sided warhammer. The dual weapons hooked onto her talon shaped boots. They glided to safety, having only practiced this maneuver a thousand times before.

"Bothersome, tiresome, lonesome…" Wynter paused to assess her standing. For what she could see all there was, was trees for miles in every corner. However a single flutter of color caught her eye. A lonesome butterfly, much like herself. It flew only inches from her face before peppering off at unbelievable speed. "Wait! Comeback!" And there she went chasing after the insect.

Wynter couldn't believe who quickly the light had disappeared. The trees didn't look that big when she was falling, maybe a couple of meters at best. Yet the trees were tall with sturdy trunks, packed tightly together, the canopy above was thick with leaves. The air around here had a greenish hue, as if only several minutes of daylight remained.

It was somehow beautiful and creepy, all at once.

Moving as fast as she could, Thorn crashed through the heavy foliage, thin branches slapping at her face. She ducked to avoid a low hanging limb. Reaching out, she caught hold of a branch and swung herself forward to regain balance. A thick bed of leaves and fallen twigs crunched underneath her highly impractical heels.

All the while her eyes riveted to the butterfly flapping its wing a loft, but after every dodge and duck she was losing ground, when the butterfly was taken in by an updraft. It disappeared up one of the trees. As if had never existed.

"Oh shucks." She whispered, almost a joke. Almost.

A twig snapped somewhere to her right and she jerked her head in the direction. She stilled her breath, and listened. Another snap!, this time much louder, almost like someone had broken a twig with their boots!

"Hellooo! Is someone there!" She yelled out, a scrap of fear tingling her throat.

Without really thinking it through, she moved towards the noise. Not bothering to hide, she pushed aside branches as she walked. Her heels crunching dried leaves as she inched closer. Her hand inches towards the whip hanging loosely at her hip. She squinted willing her eyes to see in the growing darkness.

"Anybody there?!" She asked once more, feeling a little calmer since the noise hadn't repeated. It was probably just an animal, maybe the butterfly had grown and was willing to fly her out of the forrest!

She stepped around a large oak tree and a cold shiver vibrated through her spine. There was blood, a lot of it. A few bootprints in the muck, but no body. Only a foul smell on her nose. Which means the blood belonged to a Grimm. Their bodies dissolved after expiring. Letting of a smell that was extremely similar to burning sulphur dioxide.

Thats when the sounds stopped. The ambience of the forest went dead silent. It couldn't have been coincidence. She didn't hear the birds fly away, but their songs stopped altogether in unison. They must have thought she was a predator. But for the first time, Wynter realized how humid the forest had become. A bead of sweat now forming on her brow, and the back of her hands.

The another snap. Then another. Coming closer.

"Who's out there?" She called, voice shaky and hollow - it sounded as if she was speaking in echoing cave. She hated to admit to herself how terrified she was.

Instead of answering whatever was gave up all pretense of being stealth, and charged at her. Crashing through the forest line and shrubbery into the slight clearing. Wynter stood up at attention, panic taking control. Her hands fumbled to grip her weapon. Now only a few feet away, the intruder grew louder and louder until Wynter caught a shadowed glimpse of a gigantic wolf strutting along in a threatening stance.

The Wolf stood up on its hind legs and burst through the trees before Wynter could lash out with her whip. She saw only a flash of deep red eyes and black fur - the haunting image of Proto-Wolf - she cried out lashing with her whip. The wolf skirted to the sid avoiding the feeble attack. The Grimm leaped into the air and was on top of her in seconds, slamming into her shoulders, pinning her with strong claws.

She pushed and swatted at the Grimm, a relentless jumble of bone and fur cavorting on top of her as she attempted to fight it off. She heard teeth snapping open and shut, a horrific clack, clack, clack. Then she felt the sharp stiletto of pain as its teeth found a home, biting deeply into her shoulder.

Wynter screamed out thrashing, the pain like a burst of adrenaline surged through her blood. She planeted both hands against it doing her best to shove it off. Failure. It roared at her, shattering her ear drums, bits of her own blood and its saliva showering her.

**BANG! BANG!**

Two gunshots the creature lurched over rolling of her. Wynter took this opportunity to get away from it. It reached out grabbing her wrist with its claws. She screamed once more and a flash of silver, following by a cloud of red. And the Wolf's arm came clean off. She saw her savior, the boy in black. The Proto-Wolf with its last arm stabbed outwards trying to impale him. He twisted the sword in his fingers. He fired the gun once more, the bullet shooting past Wynter. The gun used the force of round to lodge into the Wolfs hand. Embedding it into the tree.

Now the Grimm was completely pinned. Its legs heavily mutilated one arm completely severed and the other a sword through the palm. The boy from before, Mark reached into his leather jacket. Pulling out a shiny silver object. He slipped it around his fingers. Then Wynter was in shock. He screamed like a wild animal punching the wolfs face into pulp. He didn't stop. _Smack, smack, smack. _It was endless, soon blood was spraying in every direction, nothing was left of the Grimm, and its body began to dissolve. But he kept throwing himself into unrelenting assault. Soon his fist smashed into the dirt a loud crack echoed. He grunted taking a few deep breathes.

He held his injured hand. From where Wynter was standing he appeared to be examining it, but she was proved wrong when she heard another snap. Followed by a sharp exhale. He sat there taking slow breathes as Wynter did the same. She was more terrified of the boy in front of her, than the Grimm he had killed. After a while he broke the silence.

"There's more of them out there. We should get moving."


	9. OC Contest

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Little bit of some Drake dreams, showcase of the Ren/Nora children. And the partnership of Wynter and Mark. Now I recently came into dilemma as I created an extra character that I wasn't really meant too. Yikes. So now I have one person who doesn't have a team. That person is Anon -_-

**However!** This means I will be hosting one of my famous OC contests! Yay! Try to keep the excitement in guys! No seriously its making me blush! Alright OC contest. Those of you who are still reading will probably be willing to create one. Which is awesome! Now if you are going to create one. **If I don't get any, I'll come up with them myself, so its not really a big deal, just thought it would be fun for some of you :)**

**If you are in need of an OC template I have them on my profile just scroll down towards the bottom.**

People who can't be used for obvious reasons.

**Ruby**

**Weiss**

**Blake**

**Yang**

_Jaune_

_Pyrrha_

_Nora_

_Ren_

**and Cardin and Velvet**

_And Penny_. I have a plan for Penny and I don't want to get shown up with superior skills XD

Pretty simple right?

So here are the options that I can guess so far. If there are any I forgot and you plan on using them sure. And in light of volume 2 coming out. Emerald and Mercury pairings are going to be well received from me.

Sun

Ozpin

Glynda

Oobleck

Port *Shudders* OH GOD

Cinder

Emerald and Mercury, they are together no matter what. My new OTP for RWBY.

Any of the other members of CRDL other than Cardin. Yea but who would want to do that.

Adam, I guess.

Junior! Why not

Any of the Malachite Twins would be really fun!

Ummmm the cops at the pier resembling the legend Joel and Burns man?

That old guy who owns the dust shop that got robbed. Don't do that. Although it would be pretty funny.

And yeah. Thats all I can think off. Happy Crafting, send them to me in PM orrr Review but I'd prefer PM. **And guests I will not accept yours under any circumstances. Nut up and make an account. It takes like 10 minutes! **I'll be accepting until I have the three I like the most or when I craft them myself.


End file.
